Emma
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Adrien élève seul sa fille, Emma. Pour l'enfant qui rencontre les figures du passé de son père, c'est l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis. Pour eux, ce sont des bribes de passé qui resurgissent et mélangent la relation d'Adrien avec Marinette, des moments anodins, la possibilité de repartir en arrière le temps d'un instant et de se rappeler de leur adolescence.
1. Chapitre 1 - Adrien

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, merci de venir lire cette petite fic ! Je vais l'avouer, je connais Miraculous LadyBug que depuis ... euh ... une semaine ? En gros, ouais. J'ai de suite accroché, et après avoir lu à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu trouver ... bah, j'écris dessus ! J'espère, donc, que ça vous plaira !

Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques que vous pourriez faire donc pas de retenue ! (enfin, un peu quand même, si, ayez pitié de mon pauvre coeur ...)

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Miraculous LadyBug ne m'appartiennent pas !**

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Adrien**

Adrien Agreste tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur avec la vigueur de celui qui a encore une tonne de travail et si peu de temps. Ses yeux verts suivaient avec attention ce qu'il écrivait, une fine paire de lunette sur le nez. Depuis peu, la présence de l'accessoire devenait nécessaire quand il s'installait devant un écran.

Il soupira et se recula un peu. Voilà maintenant cinq ans que le blond avait quitté les feux des projecteurs pour se concentrer sur le travail de fond. A vrai dire, depuis que son père, Gabriel, lui avait laissé les rênes de la marque. Cela représentait un travail colossale mais le jeune homme savait très bien que le soutien de son géniteur serait sans faille s'il venait à douter sur un détail.

Choisir les mannequins, rencontrer les créateurs, définir le thème de la mode et enfin, organiser les défilés. Épuisant, harassant, ce travail représentait tout de même toute une vie et il n'était pas question de laisser tout cela s'effondrer.

De plus, maintenant qu'il ne devait plus protéger Paris en tant que Chat Noir, ça lui laissait plus de temps.

-Papa ?

Temps qu'il consacrait à sa fille unique, Emma.

La petite fille n'avait passé que sa tête, se cachant à moitié derrière la porte. Adrien lui fit signe de le rejoindre avec un sourire attendrit et sauvegarda son travail avant de refermer l'ordinateur. L'enfant trottina jusqu'à lui, ses cheveux bleus atteignant déjà le milieu de son dos. C'était incroyable comme ils poussaient vite, de qui pouvait-elle bien tenir ça ?

La soulevant, le jeune adulte la souleva pour l'installer sur ses cuisses, l'invitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres visiblement.

-Pourquoi je m'appelle Emma ?

-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah … Pourquoi avoir choisit Emma ?

Il frotta doucement le sommet de son crâne. Comment lui expliquer que lui, n'avait eu aucun mot à dire là dessus ?

* * *

-Ce sera Emma.

-Mais Marinette …

La jeune styliste le regarda franchement, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens en le mettant au défi de répliquer et de continuer le combat. Leur fille s'appellerait Emma, point.

-J'ai quand même mon mot à dire !

-Non.

Ah, qu'il faisait pâle figure en cet instant. Son épouse était relativement plus petite que lui mais elle compensait par son large caractère. Bon, elle profitait aussi du fait que d'habitude, Adrien lui accordait tout sans discuter.

-J'ai toujours voulu appeler notre fille ainsi ! Depuis le collège, je ne vais pas changer d'avis, Adrien.

-Mais … !

Marinette laissa un sourire doux flotter sur ses lèvres et regardant son air perdu : le même que Plagg, les oreilles baissées en signe de malheur en moins, quand il n'avait pas son camembert préféré. Son Adrien était juste l'homme le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus adorable de la planète. Elle attrapa donc son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ciel, était-il en train de ronronner ?

-Je te laisserai choisir pour nos fils … alors laisse-moi avoir ma Emma, s'il te plaît.

-... nos fils ? Madame Agreste, est-ce là une tentative de corruption ?

-Je suis coupable, j'en ai bien peur.

Adrien souffla un léger « C'est drôlement efficace, my Lady » avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il devina le sourire de sa belle et tendre et reconnu honteusement sa défaite. 1-0 pour Marinette, balle au centre.

-N'empêche que j'aime bien Alice, moi !

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent, le futur Papa s'adressait souvent au ventre de plus en plus rond de son épouse, caressait la peau tendue quand le bébé s'agitait et racontait quelques blagues à le petite crevette sous le regard tantôt amusé tantôt blasé de Marinette. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un, à la façon dont ces deux-là arrivaient à pourtant le faire. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et que rien de mal ne pouvait se produire.

Le Papillon avait été arrêté, se cachant sous les traits de Gabriel Agreste. Le choc passé, le futur s'ouvrait au couple et futurs parents. Pas de Paris à sauver des griffes des méchants, aucun risque que la jeune Ladybug et la future héritière puissent être blessées.

Mais Adrien l'avait oublié, quand le soleil brillait trop pour lui, la pluie ne tardait pas à tout emporter.

Il aurait dû la forcer à aller à l'hôpital bien avant. Il avait bien remarqué que sa Marinette était de plus en plus pâle, épuisée, au bord du gouffre. Tiraillée par des douleurs qu'elle voulait lui cacher pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle allait accoucher dans moins d'un mois, ce genre de désagréments, ça devait être courant, non ?

Visiblement non.

Après un énième malaise et des saignements dignes d'une hémorragie, tout avait chuté d'un coup.

Adrien avait tenu la main de Marinette du début à la fin. Pendant qu'il l'encourageait, embrassait son front et désespérait de la souffrance de son amour, il n'avait pas lâché. Même quand le bébé avait été déposé contre lui, il n'avait pas lâché.

Même quand la jeune mère l'avait regardé une dernière fois, fixant son image à tout jamais dans sa rétine et avait murmuré un dernier « Je t'aime » aussi discret que le premier qu'elle avait prononcé pour lui, ses doigts étaient glissés entre les siens.

Il n'y avait bien eu que la force combinée de Gabriel et Tom pour le faire lâcher et l'éloigner du lit pendant que Sabine hurlait son désespoir dans le couloir et qu'Alya avait été rattrapée par Nino de justesse avant de s'écrouler au sol comme une masse informe secouée de pleurs violents.

Adrien avait été emmené ailleurs par l'équipe médicale. Après, bien après tout ça, on était venu lui demander le nom de son bébé pour le registre. Il avait regardé ce petit être, épuisé également d'avoir pleuré depuis sa venue au monde. Elle avait déjà quelques cheveux, sa petite crevette. Bleus, bien sûr.

-Emma. Elle s'appelle Emma.

* * *

-C'est Maman qui a choisit. Elle avait toujours voulu une fille qui s'appellerait comme ça.

Il caressait les cheveux doux comme du satin avec un sourire paternel qu'il ne quittait plus. Hors de question de raconter en détail ce qu'avait vécu Marinette lors de ces derniers instants. La petite fille le regardait comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il venait de mentir. en lui donnant cette seule explication. Elle ne connaissait pas sa mère. On lui avait dit qu'elle était morte en lui donnant naissance. Son père en parlait bien sûr ! Mais toujours avec un sourire triste et les yeux brillants. Alors, Emma n'insistait pas.

-D'accord, merci !

Elle embrassa sa joue et sauta de ses genoux pour quitter le bureau en courant.

Adrien quitta son siège, les yeux fermés pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Il avait promis d'être fort alors il ne faillirait pas. Jamais.

Doucement, comme si ce n'était pas réel, le blond sentit qu'on l'étreignait par derrière, des bras venant se croiser sur son ventre. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il ne trouverait que du vide dans son dos. Et pas besoin non plus d'entendre sa voix pour savoir qu'elle était là, à lui insuffler sa force et sa détermination.

Le contact disparut et Adrien releva la main pour apercevoir une coccinelle sur son doigt. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa s'envoler.

Ladybug n'était jamais loin de Chat Noir, même maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sabine

**Sabine**

La chinoise avait été plus qu'heureuse d'accepter de garder Emma pour la journée. Adrien avait pu se rendre à un rendez-vous professionnel en toute sérénité, sachant très bien que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains. Nul doute qu'elle allait bien s'amuser et profiter des cookies qu'on allait lui offrir. Après avoir été déposée, la petite fille avait sauté dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui la couvrit de bisous.

La dernière fois qu'Emma était venue, elle était très jeune et n'avait donc que peu de souvenirs du lieu. D'habitude, elle se faisait garder chez son père. L'odeur de la boulangerie au rez de chaussée attisa sa curiosité et Sabine s'empressa de lui donner quelques pâtisseries, au grand plaisir de la petite gourmande. C'était incroyable de voir comme elle pouvait ressembler à Adrien, surtout quand elle avait découvert les cookies et autres joyeusetés à manger.

Malheureusement, Sabine dû s'absenter un moment pour aider en bas, à la boulangerie, après s'être assurée qu'Emma ne risquait rien toute seule et était sagement installée devant la télévision, regardant le dessin animé du moment. Quand la porte avait claquée, la fillette avait sauté du canapé pour s'approcher de ce grand escalier qui menait plus haut. Elle grimpa doucement ces marches et poussa la plaque, étonnée de ne voir aucune poussière s'en échapper.

Arrivée dans cette chambre indéniablement féminine, la plus jeune des Agreste regarda autour d'elle, sans un bruit. Ici et là, il y avait des photos d'Adrien, son papa mais beaucoup plus jeune. Le bureau était implacablement rangé, il n'y avait qu'une drôle de boîte rose dessus. Emma grimpa sur la chaise à roulette pour l'observer. Comme il y avait une clé juste à côté, l'enfant s'en saisit et l'enfonça à l'endroit prévu. La boîte s'ouvrit, révélant ce qui semblait être un journal. Elle l'attrapa prudemment et chercha des yeux un endroit où lire tranquillement. Le lit tout en haut serait parfait.

Le petit livre bien contre elle, Emma grimpa encore à l'échelle et arriva saine et sauve sur le matelas. S'installant correctement, elle ouvrit à une page au hasard et entama sa lecture. Elle était très fière à son âge de savoir parfaitement lire.

« _Cher Journal, si tu savais ce qui vient de m'arriver aujourd'hui ! Adrien m'a invité à aller voir un film ! Pas avec Alya et Nino, non juste moi ! Aaaaah, c'est vraiment mon âme-sœur ! Je l'aime, je l'aime !_ »

Emma connaissait très bien les deux personnes citées puisqu'elles étaient respectivement sa marraine et son parrain. Néanmoins, un détail l'intrigua : qu'est-ce que c'était une âme-sœur ? Il lui sembla bien en avoir déjà entendu parler mais elle ne savait plus.

-Emma ? Tu es là ma puce ?

-Grand-mère, c'est quoi une âme-sœur ?

Sabine grimpa à son tour dans la chambre puis dans le lit. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire au fait que la petite soit dans la chambre de sa défunte fille ni qu'elle lisait le si précieux journal intime.

Elle s'assit près d'elle et commença son explication sous le regard concentré de l'enfant.

* * *

Elle était un poil plus âgée qu'Adrien actuellement quand Marinette lui avait posé la même question. Ses petites couettes se secouaient tandis que la petite fille se trémoussait pour attirer son attention et avoir ainsi rapidement sa réponse.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, petite chipie ?

-Allez, Maman ! Dis-moi !

Sabine s'était assise, réfléchissant à comment tourner ça pour qu'un esprit aussi jeune puisse comprendre. Marinette avait ses grands yeux bleus remplis de curiosité débordante mais la fillette la laissait y réfléchir tranquillement.

-C'est la personne qui est faite pour toi. C'est celle qui te correspond en tout point, celle avait qui tu aimeras passer ton temps plus que tout, peu importe ce que vous allez faire. La seule personne qui fera battre ton cœur passionnément. Tu comprends ?

Marinette s'était remise à sautiller en hochant de la tête et en repartant dans sa chambre. Une vraie pile électrique.

Elle avait encore du temps avant de s'intéresser aux garçons, Sabine était relativement tranquille.

* * *

Emma cligna des yeux et offrit un grand sourire à sa grand-mère. C'était plutôt clair pour elle, oui. Elle pointa le journal du doigt.

-Je peux encore lire ?

-Je pense que Marinette n'aurait pas dit non pour toi. Je descend nous préparer quelque chose boire, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Le thé au jasmin de grand-mère !

Le rire cristallin de la concernée emplit la pièce silencieuse et elle repartit en bas, à la cuisine, pour préparer ça. Seule dans la chambre de sa mère, Emma rouvrit le journal, peu de temps après l'épisode de l'âme-soeur :

« _Cette fois, nous sommes allés à la patinoire. Adrien est tellement beau quand il patine ! Je suis tellement heureuse, il m'a complimenté en me disant que je me débrouillais super bien !_ »

« _Il m'a pris la main ! Il m'a pris la main et s'est mis à rougir ! Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, c'était tellement incroyable !_ »

« _AAAAAAAAAAH ! Je … je … JE SORS AVEC ADRIEN ! Il m'a demandé d'être sa petite-amie ! Je me sens un peu ridicule maintenant mais je dois avouer que je me suis mise à pleurer d'abord. J'attendais ça depuis des années, c'était tellement beau. Adrien est tellement merveilleux_ »

Et les pages se tournaient inlassablement, jusqu'à ce les mots dansent devant ses yeux et que la fatigue l'emporte. Laissant sa petite tête tombait du côté de l'oreiller, Emma respira une bouffée de ce qui devait être l'odeur de sa Maman quand elle dormait encore ici. C'était tellement réconfortant, comme si elle était dans un cocon.

Quand Sabine remonta, elle sourit, toute attendrie et referma le journal qu'elle laissa près d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de le lire et ne souhaitait pas commencer maintenant. Pour Emma qui ne l'avait jamais connu, c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance avec sa douce, si belle et si talentueuse Marinette.

Elle but donc sa tasse au salon quand Adrien apparut, un air fatigué sur le visage.

-Merci encore, Sabine … J'espère qu'Emma a été sage, elle est plutôt turbulente ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à la canaliser.

-Ta fille est indéniablement adorable.

D'un mouvement de main, elle désigna la chambre de Marinette et Adrien, bien que plus pâle qu'à l'instant, grimpa à la recherche de sa fille.

Depuis quand n'était-il pas venu là ? Des tonnes de souvenirs remontaient : Chat noir rendant une visite surprise, Marinette abritant pour une nuit un Adrien blessé après un combat ou simplement pour dormir contre son petit-ami loin de la demeure froide et silencieuse des Agreste. Inutile de préciser qu'à chaque fois, les très nombreuses photos de lui avaient plus que flatté son égo.

A son tour, il se rendit sur le lit, contemplant sa fille : Emma dormait profondément, son petit corps se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il caressa un instant ses cheveux et en voulant s'appuyer davantage sur le matelas, sentit le journal sous sa main. Bien installé au pieds d'Emma, Adrien sauta directement jusqu'aux dernières lignes écrites sur ces pages.

« _Peu importe où tout cela nous mènera tant que je suis avec Adrien. Je vais désormais vivre avec lui donc je n'aurais plus vraiment l'occasion d'écrire dans ce journal. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve et je ne souhaite pas me réveiller. Il me parle de mariage, d'enfant et je ne peux qu'aller dans son sens. Je veux vivre éternellement près de lui. Maman serait sans doute heureuse de savoir que moi, Marinette, j'ai enfin pu trouver mon âme-sœur_ »

Son doigt retraça l'écriture bouclée de son épouse. Marinette avait été et sera pour toujours son âme-soeur à lui. Il referma le journal, attrapa Emma et descendit rejoindre Sabine. L'asiatique s'approcha et posa sa fine main sur le bras du blond :

-Tu le sais déjà mais Adrien, peu importe quand, peu importe pourquoi, si toi et Emma désiraient rester ici pour un temps, Tom et moi vous accueilleront avec plaisir.

Le garçon caressa le dos de sa fille et remercia sa belle-mère d'un sourire.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous, Tom et toi.

-Tu fais partit de la famille. Et nous prenons soin de notre famille.

Elle le serra contre elle, sans déranger la petite qui dormait toujours et raccompagna son gendre jusqu'à la porte.

Quand Sabine se retrouva seule, ses pas la guidèrent vers l'antre de Marinette. Une photo d'elle était posé sur une commode et la mère s'en approcha, caressant le visage parfait. Elle lui manquait plus que tout. Mais ceux qui restaient devaient se soutenir.

Elle allait sortir quand elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange au niveau d'une poutre. Tirant sur une espèce de poignée, ce qui devait être l'emploi du temps d'Adrien en Troisème se déroula sous ses yeux ébahis.

Et Sabine se mit à rire, à rire si fort qu'elle se plia en deux pour mieux se tenir le ventre.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Chloé

**Chloé**

Juchée sur des talons qui devaient au moins mesurer vingt centimètres, la fille de l'ancien maire de Paris traversait les couloirs menant aux loges pour les mannequins et le staff du défilé. Chloé avait relâché ses cheveux blonds et les boucles recouvraient son dos comme un voile doré. Pianotant en même temps sur l'écran tactile de son portable, elle finit par faire claquer sa langue contre son palais et se retourna, son air le plus mauvais affiché sur le visage.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Je viens voir Adrien Agreste et j'exige que vous me laissiez en paix !

-Mais Mademoiselle …

-Savez-vous qui je suis ?!

Célèbre mannequin à l'étranger depuis la fin du lycée, Chloé venait à peine de revenir en France. Après avoir salué son Papounet d'amour, il était capital qu'elle salue son ami d'enfance. Et potentiellement lui rappeler qu'il ne serait pas mort en donnant quelques nouvelles.

La loge au nom d'Adrien apparut à droite et la richissime blonde ouvrit la porte d'un coup malgré les protestations du personnel derrière elle.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici !

Mais elle n'entendait déjà plus. Assise dans un siège beaucoup trop grand pour elle, Emma jouait avec les peluches Ladybug et Chat Noir que Sabine lui avait envoyé. Le regard bleu s'attarda sur la couleur de cheveux de la petite, une couleur horriblement familière puis devant les yeux verts de l'enfant, un vert comme celui d'Adrien.

-Mademoiselle …

Chloé se retourna et ferma la porte afin de se retrouver seule dans la loge avec Emma. Les deux se fixaient dans un silence religieux avant que la plus jeune se mette à sourire et saute de son siège pour courir vers la blonde.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Emma et toi ? Mon papa a beaucoup de photos de toi avec Tata Alya et Tonton Nino dans notre maison, tu es son amie ?

La mannequin, qui avait pourtant un sens de l'équilibre presque impeccable se sentit chanceler. La voix qui sortait de sa bouche lui parut tellement horrible à ses propres oreilles quand elle croassa :

-Ton papa … ?

-Oui, mon papa ! Adrien Agreste ! Tu le connais, non ?

Chloé arriva tant bien que mal au fauteuil pour s'y laisser choir comme une feuille détachée de sa branche. Non, il lui aurait quand même dis qu'il avait eu une fille !

-Adrien … a une fille ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ces cheveux bleus … non, c'était un cauchemar !

-De qui … Qui est ta Maman ?!

Emma pencha la tête, visiblement ennuyée que la femme ne réponde pas à ses propres questions. Néanmoins, elle, elle avait été bien élevée.

-Marinette.

L'univers de Chloé s'effondra.

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quel déplaisir.

-Je te rend la pareille, Chloé Bourgeois.

Les deux adolescentes se regardaient, du dégoût et de la haine dans chacun des regards. Cependant, la métissée chinoise lui fit signe de s'asseoir. A l'ombre du parasol de ce petit café, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-J'ai appris que tu partais pour les États-Unis après notre Bac.

Chloé observa ses ongles et daigna enfin répondre.

-Une occasion que je ne peux pas rater.

-Je vois … j'espère que tu te plairas là-bas.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici, Marinette ? Ne tournons pas autour du pot.

La bleue soupira et la regarda franchement.

-Tu es la première amie d'Adrien et je l'aime plus que tout. Il serait plus que temps que l'on apprenne à se supporter, au moins pour lui.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas à cela. L'autre n'avait pas tort mais ça l'énervait de le reconnaître. Depuis son entrée au lycée, Chloé avait gagné quelques points de maturité et Adrien avait été très clair : si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour supporter un tant sois peu sa petite amie alors ils ne se côtoieraient plus.

Mais la blonde ne voulait pas ça … car Adrien avait aussi été son premier ami.

-Je … suppose que si tu fais des efforts … je pourrais potentiellement en faire aussi. Tu es contente ?

-Énormément oui.

Brrr, quel horrible sourire ravi ! Mais Marinette baissa les yeux et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

-Chloé, si tu pars pour l'Amérique après le Bac … Y a t-il une chance pour que tu reviennes assister à notre mariage ?

Les longs ongles de la concernée s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses.

-Ne sois pas idiote ! De ce que je sais, Adrien n'a fait que seulement évoquer un possible mariage. Ne t'avance pas trop, quand il ouvrira vraiment les yeux sur qui tu es, il fuira comme la peste.

Mince, faire des efforts … Avec Marinette, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas montrer les crocs.

-Je vois … néanmoins, si ce mariage a bien lieu … Adrien en serait profondément heureux... Et moi aussi. Juste pour lui, ne pourrait-tu pas-...

-Tu sera celle en robe de mariée, Marinette. Tu seras à ma place. Alors, non, je ne viendrais pas.

-Chloé, s'il te plaît ! Pour Adrien !

La blonde se leva d'un coup et asséna son regard le plus meurtrier.

-Je ne te souhaite pas d'être heureuse, Marinette car je sais que dans les bras d'Adrien, tu le sera. Mais je te souhaite de connaître de tels malheurs que ton mariage éclatera et que tu n'aura plus rien. Il est impossible qu'on puisse s'entendre finalement. Je te souhaite une courte et malheureuse vie !

Sur ses mots, Chloé quitta le café, ne se tournant pas une seule fois pour regarder Marinette.

* * *

-Comment va ta mère ? Je suppose qu'elle rayonne de bonheur en vivant avec ton père et en t'ayant eu ?

Le regard d'Emma se fit si sombre que Chloé se tendit comme un piquet. Quel changement d'expression incroyable !

-Maman est morte en me donnant naissance.

Sans en avoir conscience, la blonde leva une main pour la poser sur sa bouche. Marinette … morte … non, ce n'était pas vrai. Pas après tout ce que Chloé avait pu lui dire la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, dans ce café parisien.

Les mots horribles qu'elle avait pu lancer au visage de sa rivale en amour, lui sautèrent à la gorge, la faisant suffoquer.

-Oh mon Dieu …

La Marinette qui bégayait devant Adrien et s'énervait pour un rien quand les deux filles étaient dans la même pièce … décédée ?! Seigneur, Adrien devait être dévasté !

-Tu connaissais Maman ? Toi aussi, tu étais dans sa classe ?

-Je … nous étions dans le même collège …

Emma récupéra sa poupée Ladybug et la serra contre elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'adorait.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Ladybug ?

Chloé se permit un petit sourire.

-Oh oui.

-Tu veux bien me parler de ma Maman ?

La mannequin regarda la porte comme si elle voulait s'enfuir mais le regard vert, le même que son père, était comme une chaîne la retenant à ce fauteuil.

-Marinette était … maladroite et bruyante. Dès qu'elle voyait ton père, elle avait cet espèce d'éclat dans les yeux très énervant. C'était ma plus grande rivale ! Mais … je dois bien reconnaître que c'était sans doute la fille la plus gentille que j'ai pu connaître. Et que ses créations n'étaient pas si mal que ça.

En fait … il était presque dommage qu'elles n'aient jamais pu devenir amies. Mais Chloé en avait bien conscience, elle en était responsable.

-Tu sais quoi … Emma, c'est ça ? Quand ton père sera de retour, dis-lui que Chloé Bourgeois est passée. Dis-lui également que je serais chez vous à huit heures pour le repas. Je te parlerait davantage de ta Maman, d'accord ?

Emma n'avait pas l'éclat de Marinette quand elle voyait Adrien. C'était indéniablement celui d'Adrien quand il voyait Marinette. Le même qu'il avait eu en la voyant arriver dans sa robe de mariée alors que Chloé s'était pointée incognito au mariage.

Chloé ne comprenait pas mais sur le chemin menant à sa limousine, savoir que Marinette était morte sans qu'elles aient pu tenir une conversation normale lui serrait le cœur horriblement.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Gabriel

**Gabriel**

Gabriel Agreste était un homme à qui l'âge conférait une classe encore plus distinguée. Ses vêtements de grands créateurs mettaient parfaitement en valeur un corps robuste et encore plein de vie. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne et son regard encore vif. Tout comme le vin, les hommes se bonifient avec l'âge, voilà comment décrire exactement le personnage.

Vivant toujours dans sa grande demeure, il était, pour l'instant, dans le hall d'entrée, en haut des escaliers, dans l'attente de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Adrien n'allait pas tarder pour lui confier sa fille quelques jours. Un important rendez-vous avait été fixé hors de la capitale et la petite, qui n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé, ne pourrait pas faire ce trajet en guise de première fois. Quand à la famille de boulanger, il n'allait pas être possible de tenir leur magasin et de l'amener à son école, de l'autre côté de Paris.

Alya et Nino étaient respectivement en Angleterre et à Ibiza pour le travail.

Hors de question de confier sa précieuse petite fille à Chloé pour plusieurs jours. Question de survie pour Emma.

Ne restait que Gabriel donc.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, le patriarche se raidit en apercevant son fils. Il y avait toujours cette espèce de lueur dans ses yeux, celle du chat devant sa proie. Le Chat devant le Papillon, littéralement. Quant à Emma, elle semblait contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son grand-père paternel. Il était toujours un peu froid mais pas méchant. C'était même carrément le contraire. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue avec une ceinture blanche et un mignon petit chapeau dans les mêmes teintes.

-Adrien, Emma.

-Père.

Le plus jeune homme se pencha pour câliner sa fille et l'embrasser sur le front avant de lui confier son sac à dos et de repartir, non sans un regard polaire pour son propre père. Une fois le blond partit, Emma se retourna vers Gabriel et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre le créateur de mode.

-Bonjour Grand-père !

Il lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et l'emmena vers le salon où une collation avait été prévue. Emma posa son chapeau près d'elle sur le canapé et attrapa l'assiette que lui tendait l'homme.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Comment se passe ta scolarité ? As-tu des bonnes notes ?

Adrien avait opté pour une éducation totalement différente de la sienne. Emma allait à l'école, n'était approchée par aucun photographe et, en toutes circonstances, le blond rappelait à sa fille à quel point il l'aimait, la câlinant et l'embrassant pour deux. Et il avait été très clair : si jamais Gabriel osait mêler sa petite-fille au monde de la mode et lui faire vivre le même enfer que lui avait vécu petit, le blond lui tomberait dessus avec la force d'un géant de pierre. Peut-être que Plagg n'était plus à ses côtés mais quand Emma était comprise dans un sujet, il sortait les griffes comme au bon vieux temps.

Emma allait être libre de ses choix et jamais Adrien ne l'obligerait à prendre une voie qu'elle n'aura pas désiré.

Tout en la regardant manger ses macarons, Gabriel observa la plus jeune des Agreste : il y avait énormément de points communs avec Adrien en cette enfant. Quelques touches de Marinette mais l'homme voyait son fils à tous les niveaux.

Marinette … Autant l'avouer, leur mariage avait été un coup pour l'ancien grand méchant de Paris. Simple fille de boulangers, elle était loin d'être aussi parfaite que son fils. Néanmoins, elle avait des doigts de fée et Gabriel avait encore dans armoire, beaucoup de tenues qu'elle avait créé spécialement pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un avec autant de talent.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Grand-père !

Ah oui, Adrien avait avoué à son père qu'il avait toujours trouvé stupide cette manie d'utiliser le vouvoiement. Il avait bien grandit son rêveur de fils.

Emma fouilla dans son sac, ses pieds battant dans le vide et fit tomber de nombreuses choses sur le sol que Gabriel s'empressa de ramasser pour elle : des peluches Ladybug et Chat Noir. Frigorifié, il ne bougea que pour prendre le dessin d'Emma. Son cœur se réchauffa, cette petite était vraiment adorable.

-Tu aimes Ladybug et Chat Noir, Grand-père ?

-... On peut dire ça.

-Tu préfères qui ?

Douce ironie.

* * *

Ladybug se tenait l'épaule du bras qu'elle venait probablement de se casser. Chat Noir avait une coupure peu profonde au niveau de l'estomac mais les deux se fichaient bien de leurs blessures. C'était finit : le Papillon était à leurs pieds, vaincu.

Le méchant siffla de douleur et tendis un bras en avant, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

-A … Adrien …

L'adolescent s'agenouilla et attrapa la main tendue. Il regardait son père, celui dont l'identité n'avait plus été un secret deux jours auparavant.

-Oh père … Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ceci ?

A ses côtés, Marinette encore sous les traits de Ladybug se laissa finalement tomber sur les fesses, la douleur à son bras de plus en plus forte. Elle connaissait maintenant très bien qui se cachait sous les oreilles de son Chat et inversement.

L'adulte au sol souffla une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le monde de l'inconscience. Nooroo, dans un sursaut, se détransforma et arriva jusqu'au genoux du blond pour s'y laisser tomber. Tikki et Plagg l'imitèrent et virent soulever leur ami violet, épuisé après toutes ces années à servir le mal.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et Adrien préféra appeler une ambulance. Entre le bras de Marinette et son père inconscient, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

A l'hôpital, la jeune fille avait rejoint son petit-ami dans la chambre de son père pour les explications. Si Gabriel s'était muré dans le silence, c'était Nooroo qui leur avait parlé du souhait de ramener son épouse décédée à la vie. Le bras dans un plâtre, Marinette avait pris la main du garçon dans celle qu'elle avait de libre et avait serré doucement.

Fatigués de tout ça et désireux de panser leurs plaies au plus vite, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient mis d'accord : l'identité du Papillon resterait un secret. Adrien n'avait plus que lui et son cœur n'avait pas la force de voir son père sous les verrous d'une prison. Et puis ... au fond de lui, il comprenait parfaitement le désir de ramener la magnifique blonde à la vie. Elle lui manquait terriblement également.

Cependant, au moindre écart, les choses pourraient rapidement tourner en sa défaveur. Gabriel Agreste était prévenu.

Mais il s'était tenu tranquille. Il avait rapidement repris son travail, travaillant avec celle qui serait sans doute sa belle-fille d'ici la fin du lycée. Il n'en était pas ravi mais lui demandait-on vraiment son avis ?

Paris était désormais tranquille. Nooroo avait été remis à Maître Fu ainsi que ce que devait être le Kwami du Paon. D'autres explications sur sa présence dans le coffre fort avaient été nécessaires mais finalement, cette histoire s'était clôturée sans d'autres soucis.

Après cela, il y avait eu le mariage puis l'annonce de la grossesse de Marinette. Ensuite, l'enterrement.

Gabriel n'oublierait probablement jamais qu'il avait été la seule personne à voir les larmes de son fils. Il avait élevé Adrien pour être fort et de ce fait, il n'avait pleuré que devant lui. Doucement, comme s'il était encore son bébé, l'adulte l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et attendre. Il était probablement le seul à savoir ce qu'Adrien devait ressentir.

Son bébé, le puissant Chat Noir qui avait sauvé Paris de nombreuses fois. Son grand enfant et sa drôle de boule de suie, accrochée à son épaule, qui ne manquait aucune occasion pour le fusiller du regard de ses grands yeux verts. Plagg avait mis énormément de temps à comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter Adrien. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le père de son possesseur et s'amuser à lui jeter des boîtes de camemberts vides dessus. Ou à faire disparaître le papier toilette. Ou à rajouter un ingrédient secret dans les plats servis spécialement pour Monsieur Agreste. Une véritable plaie qui se vengeait maintenant de ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Adrien.

* * *

Emma le regardait toujours tandis qu'il avait récupéré la poupée de Chat Noir. Marinette avait fait un remarquable petit travail de couture pour ça aussi. Emma brisa le silence :

-Moi, j'aime bien LadyBug.

Gabriel se mit à sourire et lui tendit la deuxième peluche :

-J'aime énormément Chat Noir.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Tom

**Tom**

Le boulanger avait pris la décision de ne pas ouvrir exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Il s'octroyait enfin un jour de congé à rester tranquille avec sa famille. En profiter pour se prélasser réellement, sans être dérangé par des Parisiens avides de son pain . Ah, s'installer ici avait été une idée de génie. Une idée de Sabine, en fait. Mais c'était relativement la même chose à ses yeux.

Il soupira et sa petite épouse se colla contre lui pour un câlin d'amoureux dont ils avaient le secret. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que tout soit réellement parfait : leur petite Marinette avec sa fille dans les bras d'Adrien, vêtus des tenues qu'elle aurait elle-même confectionné.

Mais seulement Emma et son père passèrent le seuil de la maison. Sabine se précipita pour récupérer leurs manteaux trempés à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Paris. Adrien eut un petit sourire gêné quand elle commença à le frictionner avec une serviette trouvée on ne savait où pour le réchauffer et chasser les gouttes d'eau sur son visage. La petite en avait profité pour sauter dans les bras de son Grand-père.

-Ma petite princesse préférée !

Emma eut une moue boudeuse et l'accusa de ses adorables yeux.

-Je suis ta seule princesse.

-Ma préférée quand même ! Tu as faim ? Tu as dû déjeuner avant de venir ici, je pense …

L'enfant regarda son père qui était soumis à l'inspection de sa belle-mère.

-Tu as perdu du poids, tu manges assez ? Bien sûr que non, tu dois passer ton temps à travailler ! Tu dors correctement au moins ?

-Sabine, laisse-le, tu n'es pas sa mère.

-Mais il est comme mon fils !

Les joues du garçon prirent une teinte rose de plaisir à ces mots. Sans doute sur son nuage de bonheur, il n'avait pas remarqué le croissant que Tom venait de donner discrètement à Emma, qui garda bien évidemment ça secret.

Sabine avait enfin réussi à obtenir d'Adrien à ce qu'il prenne du temps pour se reposer chez eux avec sa fille, évidemment. Il avait accepté, ravi de venir passer du temps en leur agréable compagnie. Installé au salon, surveillant Emma du coin de l'œil qui aidait Sabine à préparer du thé, il était également soumis au regard critique de Tom.

-Elle a raison quand elle dit que tu as maigri.

-... Je vais bien, sincèrement !

Le regard qu'il lança indiqua clairement qu'il y croyait peu. Adrien était doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments, et cet art s'était précisé en cinq ans.

-Oh tant que j'y pense ! Voilà les photos d'Emma !

Tom récupéra le tout et le posa sur la table et fila chercher son album photo. Il l'ouvrit et Adrien en profita pour regarder, curieux des nombreuses pages déjà bien remplies.

-C'est Marinette sur celle-là ?

-Haha et oui ! Je pouvais la tenir dans ma main à l'époque. Ça la faisait beaucoup rire mais Sabine, un peu moins …

Sur les autres pages, on trouvait une Marinette grandissante puis les rondeurs juvéniles disparurent pour laisser apparaître la collégienne qu'Adrien avait rencontré. Tom lui fit glisser l'album sur les genoux, le laissant regarder tout ce qu'il avait pu collecter en ouvrant de vieux cartons.

Marinette dans les bras d'Adrien, son entrée au lycée, le somptueux mariage, le ventre de la jeune femme qui s'arrondissait alors qu'Emma grandissait tranquillement à l'intérieur et même quelques échographies. Adrien était stupéfait de voir beaucoup de photos de lui également. Tom dû capter son regard car il s'expliqua :

-Sabine l'a dit, tu es comme notre fils. Tu dois être présent dans cet album. Il ne manquait plus que quelques photos récentes.

Lesdites photographies trouvèrent vite leurs places à l'intérieur et le boulanger regarda son album, très ému tout d'un coup.

-Papaaaaaa !

Adrien se leva pour rejoindre sa fille qui s'agitait frénétiquement dans le coin cuisine. Il insista pour aider Sabine et Emma s'installa à sa place sur le canapé.

-Alors, petite princesse ? Regarde comme tu étais petite sur celle-là !

-Beurk …

-Mais non, tu étais tellement adorable !

La petite fille aux cheveux bleus, relevés aujourd'hui dans un joli chignon -Adrien avait vraiment la main pour ce genre de choses maintenant- tourna d'autres pages pour regarder sa mère.

-Maman était tellement jolie.

-Oui, elle l'était … mais tu l'es encore plus.

-C'est parce que j'ai les yeux de Papa !

Et elle n'en semblait pas peu fière en effet.

Les yeux d'Adrien … Tom reconnaissait que ce vert était particulièrement magnifique mais leur plus belle couleur avait été celle d'un soir en particulier.

* * *

Quelques jours après la naissance d'Emma, les parents de Marinette étaient venus en renfort chez les Agreste pour aider Gabriel à soutenir Adrien, qui était un mort-vivant sans désir de survivre une minute de plus dans ce monde absurde.

Réfugié dans sa chambre, il allait jusqu'à ignorer les pleurs de son propre enfant. Pas par colère ou haine ou un autre sentiment négatif. Mais bel et bien juste parce qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce qui semblait être un désir de se laisser mourir. Nino et Alya n'avaient pas non plus réussir à faire plus.

Installés dans une des nombreuses chambres luxueuses de la demeure, les boulangers avaient prévu d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Son mutisme était annonciateur de sa déprime.

Sabine s'était jointe à Gabriel et faisait de son possible pour faire ouvrir la porte au garçon. Le créateur avait menacé son fils de détruire la porte et de le sortir de là par la peau des fesses mais la chinoise l'avait regardé d'une telle façon qu'il s'était excusé … A peu près sincèrement.

De son côté, Tom s'occupait d'Emma. Comme à l'époque avec Marinette, il changeait ses couches, la nourrissait et lui chantait les mêmes berceuses. Si petite comparée à sa mère au même âge. Peut-être qu'elle tenait ça du côté d'Adrien.

Même la nuit, il se levait en premier pour s'occuper d'Emma. Sabine s'occupait d'Adrien et Gabriel s'était réfugié loin du vacarme intempestif de son héritière. Tom prenait alors sa petit-fille et la berçait tranquillement en marchant un peu. Elle finissait par se rendormir après avoir eu à manger et une couche propre. En vérité, Emma demandait souvent de l'affection.

Mais une nuit, ça avait été différent. Tom avait mis plus de temps à se lever et quand il était arrivé dans la chambre du bébé, Adrien était penché au dessus de berceau. Doucement, il avait fait demi-tour pour l'observer, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer pour que le jeune adulte ne disparaisse pas comme un animal sauvage.

Le blond avait doucement soulevé son bébé et l'avait calé contre son torse, un bras sous ses fesses. De là où il était, Tom avait bien remarqué que les deux paires d'yeux verts se regardaient tranquillement. Adrien avait commencé à marcher, sa fille toujours bien silencieuse depuis qu'elle était dans ses bras.

-Pardonne-moi, Emma … Je n'ai pas été un très bon papa jusqu'ici … et ça va probablement être le cas encore un petit moment. Ta maman me manque horriblement et j'ai l'impression que je meure à petit feu. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'occuper de toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu as faim, si tu as froid ou quelque chose d'autre.

Il passait près des fenêtres, fixant le ciel sombre de Paris en cette nuit plus fraîche que les autres.

-Mais je te promet que je vais faire des efforts. C'est toi et moi maintenant donc je dois être le papa que tu mérites. Tu sais, je vais probablement être absent certains soirs. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te rejoindre, crois-moi. Alors, si tu sens seule, tu pourras compter sur Sabine et Tom. Mon propre père va sans doute tenter de te faire déjà participer à des castings. Il y aura Alya et Nino aussi, tu vas les adorer ! Ah, j'aimerai bien que tu rencontres Chloé un jour …

Adrien se fendait enfin de quelques sourires qu'Emma semblait lui rendre. Tom était toujours aussi silencieux.

-Mais je vais te promettre ceci : jamais, jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais. Je vais toujours veiller sur toi et peu importe la distance qui pourrais nous séparer, je viendrais dès que tu auras besoin. Même si je suis dans un autre pays. Je n'oublierais jamais ton anniversaire et on le fêtera avec tout le monde. Tom nous fera un de ses délicieux gâteau, Alya prendra beaucoup de photos … Biens sûr, tu aura des questions sur Maman et j'y répondrai à chaque fois. Ce sera dur au début mais tu es la plus à plaindre ici : tu n'aura jamais la merveilleuse chance d'avoir rencontré Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Alors, je vais tout faire pour deux et comme je suis certain qu'elle me surveille, je ferai ça correctement.

Il effectua un dernier tour de la chambre et reposa Emma dans son berceau :

-Alors faisons de notre mieux pour Maman, d'accord ?

La lune donna un instant un reflet irréel au jeune père dont les yeux verts venaient de gagner en intensité, comme si cette promesse venait de sceller quelque chose en lui. Il embrassa le front du bébé et sembla se diriger vers la porte, vers Tom.

Aussi discrètement que sa carrure lui permettait, l'homme regagna sa chambre et se glissa contre son épouse. Nul doute que ça irait mieux maintenant.

* * *

Adrien posa le plateau de thé devant Tom qui sursauta. Il parlait avec Emma et lui tirait amicalement la langue, si bien que la petite fille fila s'accrocher à sa jambe. Il se redressa un peu et la souleva, glissant par habitude, un bras sous les fesses de sa fille pour la stabiliser.

-C'est pas drôle Papa !

-Moi, je me trouve _chat_ -virant pourtant.

-... Vraiment pas drôle ! Maman a dû supporter tes blagues ?!

Tom prit la tasse que sa magnifique épouse venait de lui tendre et regardait sa famille avec un sourire discret.

Si Marinette les observait vraiment, elle pouvait être très fière : pour un Papa élevant seul sa petite fille, Adrien avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Elle avait plutôt bien choisi.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Alya

**Alya**

Aujourd'hui, Emma fêtait ses six ans.

Entourée de ses amis, la petite ouvrait progressivement ses cadeaux, tantôt euphorique tantôt amusée par ce qu'elle recevait. Assis près du comptoir séparant sa salle à manger et sa cuisine, Adrien dégustait un verre de vin, surveillant tout ça d'un œil avisé. Un petit portrait de Marinette était près de lui et il fit cogner doucement son verre à la vitre protégeant la photo de sa belle. C'était également un jour spécial pour la mère.

Le salon était dans un état catastrophique : des jouets partout, des emballages cadeaux déchirés ici et là, des tâches de jus qui avaient été renversés sur sa moquette blanche, des traces de main sur ses vitres … Il allait lui falloir l'air d'un professionnel pour le coup, surtout pour son pauvre sol. La façon de nettoyer une moquette sans totalement l'enlever, si Marinette avait été là, elle aurait forcément eu la réponse, elle !

Au bout d'un moment, les garnements furent récupérés par leurs parents et Emma commença à ranger ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Après avoir finit cette tâche, elle s'approcha d'Adrien et demanda :

-Tu es triste, Papa ?

-Pourquoi je le serais ? C'est quand même ton anniversaire, ma puce !

-Parce que Maman n'est pas là.

Le blond regarda loin derrière sa fille et sourit imperceptiblement. Sans répondre, il regarda Emma se faire couvrir les yeux tandis qu'une voix féminine s'écria :

-Surprise ! Devine qui c'est ?

La petite n'eut pas à réfléchir qu'elle se retourna pour sauter dans les bras de sa marraine.

-Tata Alya !

La journaliste l'attrapa sous les bras et la fit tournoyer, ce qui fit énormément rire Emma. Elle reposa l'enfant au bout de quelques tours et tira un paquet de son sac à main.

-Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

-Non, ce sera pour tes dix-huit ans ! Mais oui, bien sûr !

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déchira le papier avec avidité. Elle cria de bonheur en apercevant les DVD du dessin animé qu'elle tenait absolument à avoir. La petit bleue la remercia à renfort de bisous et de câlins avant de courir pour les regarder dans sa chambre.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir Alya. Ton voyage était bien ?

-Si seulement j'avais pu faire un peu de tourisme ! Mais non, il fallait absolument que je m'occupe uniquement de couvrir les interviews puis le reportage concernant … enfin, je suis contente d'être rentrée.

Adrien acquiesça, bien heureux de n'avoir, au final, qu'à très peu se déplacer en dehors de Paris pour l'instant. Il proposa un verre de vin à la brune qui accepta volontiers.

Alya prit place sur un des tabourets et regarda la photographie de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle date de quand ?

-Peu après notre retour de lune de miel.

Il lui tendit son verre et ils trinquèrent.

-Déjà six ans … Bientôt l'adolescence, les vêtements, le maquillage … les petits-amis.

Adrien avala sa gorgée de travers et Alya s'excusa en riant.

-Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît … Il est hors de question qu'elle ait quelqu'un avant d'être majeure !

-Ton beau-père disait la même chose de Marinette … Voit comme ça a été efficace, vous vous êtes mis ensemble quelques jours avant la fin de collège !

Le blond avala son verre d'une traite et se resservit. Ce n'était pas pareil, pas du tout pareil !

-Nino s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir ce soir, son avion a été retardé.

-Oui, je sais, il m'a appelé ce matin. Enfin, c'était pour Emma mais il m'a dit la même chose.

Alya s'était vraiment battue pour négocier son retour en France plus rapidement que prévu et ses menaces avaient bien fonctionné : un concurrent aurait quand même été vraiment heureux de la voir rejoindre ses rangs.

-J'ai une de mes collègues qui m'a demandé de me renseigner … Te remarier n'est toujours pas d'actualité ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et ben, je l'aurais prévenu.

Il était hors de question de remplacer Marinette. Plus jeune, Adrien s'était très souvent demander pourquoi son père n'avait pas pris de seconde épouse. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement. Parce que cette femme avait été irremplaçable dès le premier instant.

-Et toi ? Marinette n'a jamais cessé de dire que le prochain mariage après le notre serait le tien.

-Marinette disait aussi qu'elle n'allait jamais être capable de te parler.

-Aucun rapport.

Alya termina son verre et Adrien lui remplit. Il était bien bon ce vin.

Et non, pour elle, la robe blanche n'était pas encore en vue.

* * *

-Alya, tu me promets de rester calme ?

-Mais oui, pour qui tu me prends ?

Marinette se mordit la lèvre et lui montra sa main gauche où une magnifique bague de fiançailles venait de s'installer. La brune garda d'abord un silence inquiétant avant de sauter de sa chaise et de se mettre à hurler en sautant sur place. Les autres personnes du café se retournèrent, outrées mais les deux filles s'en fichaient bien. Alya se rassit, attrapant la main de son amie pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable ! Elle est magnifique ! Racontes-moi tout !

La jeune fiancée avait rougit et commença les explications.

-Adrien a été tellement … formidable ! Il a tout fait comme un prince charmant : bouquet de roses, dîner dans un grand restaurant, il m'a emmené voir la pièce de théâtre que j'aimais et on a finit sur le pont des Arts. Il s'est agenouillé, a sortit la boîte et m'a demandé en mariage.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! … Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Effectivement, elle lâcha la main de Marinette pour venir ses yeux en passant sous ses lunettes et sanglota tant elle était contente que les choses aient passé un nouveau cap pour ses deux amis.

-Quand je pense que tu bégayais à chaque fois que tu devais lui parler !

-Oh, ne pleure pas, Alya ! Sinon, je vais pleurer aussi.

La plus grande hoqueta et sourit avant de reprendre ses questions.

-Tu l'as annoncé à tes parents ?

-Pas encore, je voulais que tu sois la première.

Résultat, nouvelle crise de larme chez Alya. Marinette prit un mouchoir et lui tendit.

-Pardon mais c'est si … Je suis tellement contente ! Vous avez fixé une date pour le mariage ?

-On aimerait d'abord être diplômés donc … probablement l'année prochaine. Adrien veut qu'on invite nos familles, nos amis et comme les Agreste sont célèbres … Je crois qu'il va y avoir une flopée de journalistes.

-Je ne serais pas étonnée que Gabriel Agreste leur envoie personnellement les faire-parts.

Marinette se mit à rire et caressa doucement son alliance.

-Alya, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

-Si c'est pour que je ne me mêle pas aux journalistes pour les photos, oublie !

-Non, non, je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas te retenir … Je voulais plutôt te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Alya poussa un gémissement étouffé et se remit à pleurer. Elle se leva et alla serrer la bleue encore une fois dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Oh que oui, j'accepte !

Elle retourna à sa place et remit ses lunettes en place.

-Bien, il va falloir parler de choses sérieuses maintenant … Ta robe, ma robe, les bouquets, la salle de réception, le menu, ce que tu vas porter pour ta nuit de noces-...

-Alya !

-Bon, je sais bien que lui et toi avaient déjà-...

-ALYA !

Elles se mirent à rire avec un regard complice et la brune reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oh Marinette … Quand je pense à celle que tu étais au collège … C'est tellement merveilleux, je te souhaite d'être la plus heureuse au monde !

-Merci Alya !

La concerné regarda tendrement sa meilleure amie lui raconter ce qu'elle aimerait pour son mariage, s'attardant bien sur sa robe de mariée.

Elle leur souhaitait sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde

* * *

Emma était revenue pour jouer un peu avec sa marraine. Tandis qu'Alya agitait et prenait la voix de Ladywifi -poupée récemment acquise par la petite-, Emma s'amusait avec Ladybug. Adrien regarda encore une fois le portrait de Marinette et alla se joindre aux filles en prenant au passage la poupée de Chat Noir.

Marinette et lui avaient toujours su garder le secret de leur double identité à leur famille et à leurs amis. Jusqu'au bout, un miracle en soit.

Tandis qu'Emma faisait gentiment se battre Ladybug avec Ladywifi, Adrien en profita pour la soulever par derrière et vint à la coller à son torse pour l'attaquer à coup de bisous. L'enfant criait de plaisir en battant inutilement des jambes et des bras pour tenter de se libérer de son étreinte. Et pendant ce temps, Alya avait sortit son portable pour les mitrailler de photos.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Nino

**Nino**

Adrien avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer un Nino essoufflé encore avec toutes ses valises sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain matin de l'anniversaire d'Emma. En pyjama avec une tasse de café à la main, le blond l'avait fixé sans un mot, pas bien réveillé.

-... Mec, tu vas bien ?

-... Nino !

Ce dernier rentra enfin en traînant ses nombreuses valises et regarda la tasse de son ami avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Pitié, dis-moi qu'il te reste encore un peu de café pour moi !

Adrien lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et alla lui remplir une tasse. En attendant, Nino alla s'installer, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant le ciel de Paris qui revêtait doucement ses couleurs matinales. Attrapant la tasse de café salvatrice, il pencha la tête :

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier …

-Franchement, Nino ! Tu ne peux piloter un avion, tu n'y est pour rien !

-En tant que meilleur ami, j'aurais dû être là pour toi ! Aaah, quel piètre parrain je fais pour Emma.

Le blond tapota gentiment son dos. Alya avait été présente toute la soirée, jouant avec Emma et parlant du passé avec lui. Il comprenait facilement pourquoi elle avait de suite accroché avec Marinette. De plus, la brune avait une très grande fratrie, elle s'y connaissait bien en enfants et ça rassurait Adrien. Son propre père n'était pas du tout le modèle à suivre et les parents de Marinette avaient déjà leurs propres soucis sans qu'il rajoute ses problèmes de jeune papa en plus.

-Comment c'était, Ibiza ?

-Oh Mec, si tu savais !

Commença alors la longue explication de Nino qui ponctuait son discours de grands mouvements de bras pour mieux illustrer ses propos et qui ne s'arrêtait de parler que pour prendre une gorgée de café, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Adrien, heureusement, était un bon public.

-Papa ?

La petite voix ensommeillée d'Emma parvint de la porte du couloir qui menait au salon. La peluche Ladybug dans les bras, elle traînait des pieds, les yeux fermés.

-Déjà réveillée, ma puce ? Il est encore très tôt.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Oh ? Et si tu racontais ça à Tonton Nino ?

En entendant la voix de son parrain, Emma ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et sauta sur le canapé pour aller serrer l'homme contre elle.

-Tonton Nino !

-Salut la Miss ! Je te souhaite encore un très bon anniversaire !

La petite lui offrit un grand sourire tandis que le garçon se levait pour aller fouiller dans son sac et lui tendre un petit paquet cadeau.

-Tu as été sage ?

-Oh que oui !

Il lui tendit donc son présent qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre et contempla le CD gravé avec curiosité, tout comme Adrien.

-Met le que ton père écoute aussi. Il devrait pouvoir facilement reconnaître.

Emma obéit sagement et attendit que les premières notes sortent des enceintes haut de gamme.

Les chansons étaient généralement des mentions au prénom « Emma » puis celle que l'enfant adorait écouter. Adrien avait fait une petite liste à Nino qui avait décidé d'en faire un cadeau d'anniversaire. Jusqu'à la dernière.

Adrien se redressa subitement avant de sourire à Nino.

-La chanson de Marinette.

Nino avait fait fort sur ce coup. C'était une petite balade que la jeune maman chantonnait à Adrien puis à son ventre de plus en plus rond. De plus, il se souvenait très bien qu'Emma ne pouvait s'endormir qu'après avoir entendu la voix de son papa lui chantonner doucement et ce, jusqu'à ses deux ans.

-Merci beaucoup, Nino. Est-ce que tu aimes, Emma ?

Elle se retourna, questionnant les deux plus âgés du regard :

-Maman me chantait cette chanson quand j'étais dans son ventre ?

-Et oui. Ensuite, ton père l'a écorché en voulant te la chanter à son tour. Surtout pendant qu'il changeait tes couches.

-Nino ! Tu fuyais lâchement toi, c'est pas mieux franchement !

Pendant qu'Emma remettait la chanson au début, les deux adultes sur le canapé semblait se battre verbalement sur le plus « sensible » à l'odeur des couches.

* * *

C'était un Nino tout émerveillé qui regardait de près le ventre de Marinette. Elle était en grande discussion avec Alya mais le garçon avait tout sa concentration rivée sur cet endroit bien précis de la future maman. De temps en temps, il semblait que le bébé se tournait et il voyait quelque chose pousser contre la peau.

-Nino, tu vas bien ?

Adrien venait d'apporter un plateau de boissons pour chacun et regardait son ami avec amusement. C'était tellement incroyable, il y avait un bébé dans le ventre de Marinette.

-Ah, elle me fait mal quand elle se tourne comme ça …

-Tiens bon, plus que trois mois !

Pendant qu'Alya riait de la grimace que lui donna la bleue, Adrien caressait l'endroit où une petite bosse s'était formée sous la peau de sa femme. Nino regardait tout ça, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle de magie et qu'il cherchait à comprendre comment le tour pouvait bien fonctionner.

-Il y a un bébé dans ton ventre ! C'est tellement dingue !

-Et ainsi débarqua Nino !

Alya le taquinait gentiment et Marinette se mit à rire.

-Ce qui est le plus dingue, c'est de la sentir bouger. Là, donne ta main.

La main du garçon fut posée alors que la future Emma donnait ce qui devait être un coup de pied. Il poussa un « Oooh » émerveillé et Alya la poussa pratiquement pour toucher à son tour.

-J'ai tellement hâte de la voir ! Tu crois qu'elle m'appellera comment ? Tata Alya, ce serait bien ça. Tata Alya et Tonton Nino.

Tonton Nino, donc, ne sembla être dérangé par l'appellation : c'était même plutôt flatteur pour lui. Il était fils unique donc à moins de se marier avec une femme ayant plusieurs frères ou sœurs …

Les mouvements du bébé ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter alors Marinette usa de sa dernière arme : une berceuse. Alya, qui l'avait déjà entendu, avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter et Adrien, sous le regard insistant de son épouse, finit par caresser son ventre pour tenter d'apaiser sa fille. Nino en profita pour sortir discrètement son portable et enregistrer la chanson. Qui sait, peut-être cela servirait-il un jour ?

* * *

Emma était partit se brosser les dents et s'habiller quand Nino tendit un autre disque à son ami.

-Je viens à peine de la retrouver. Elle était toujours sur mon ancien portable et je me suis dis que ça te ferait plus plaisir.

Adrien se leva pour changer le CD et augmenta légèrement le volume. D'abord, les premières notes de la berceuse chantée par Marinette résonnèrent doucement puis quand la chanson s'acheva, il y eu des éclats de rire et les quatre jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient à l'époque reprirent leur conversation : Alya qui s'extasiait sur le ventre bien rond de son amie, Nino qui quémandait un autre verre, Adrien qui venait de sortir un jeu de mot d'une nullité absolue et enfin, le rire cristallin de Marinette, juste heureuse d'être entourée par ses amis.

Adrien se contenta de serrer l'épaule du parrain d'Emma quand celui posa une fatidique question :

-Au fait, j'ai appris que Chloé venait de revenir à Paris … Tu crois que j'ai encore ma chance avec elle ?


	8. Chapitre 8 - Tikki

**Tikki**

Dans la magnifique et ancienne demeure de Maître Fu, les Kwamis avaient enfin pu être réunis après plusieurs années. A l'abri dans une pièce où aucun client n'allait pouvoir les apercevoir, les petites imitations d'animaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Si d'habitude, ils auraient fallu qu'un humain utilise les objets auxquels ils étaient reliés, le fait d'être tous ensemble semblait leur donner une énergie considérable.

Wayzz, la tortue ayant servit le vieux Maître depuis des siècles s'abonnait comme d'habitude à sa collection de timbres, redécorant sa petite chambre à ses goûts actuels. Il sortit un timbre représentant la Tour Eiffel avant de décider que finalement, un autre serait mieux. Waizz le plaça à l'endroit voulu et le décrocha. Pas celui-là non plus.

Nooroo,silencieux, et sa comparse, la Kwami de l'Abeille, dégustaient chacun leurs mets favoris : du jus d'orange pour le premier et une tartine de miel et chèvre chaud pour la seconde. Le Papillon, même avec toutes ses années écoulées, se sentait encore terriblement coupable des actions de son ancien propriétaire, Gabriel Agreste et de tout le mal qui avait été causé par ses terribles actes. A cause de lui, les autres Kwamis avaient également été mis en danger.

L'Abeille, elle, se contentait de grignoter son plat sans tenter de faire parler son ami. C'était comme entre eux.

Près d'un petit miroir, le Paon se lustrait son magnifique plumage. Les couleurs très nombreuses se reflétaient sur la vitre en face et elle veillait à être parfaite. En tant que plus beau Kwami, et après avoir été aux côtés d'une si belle femme que feu l'épouse de Gabriel, il était crucial qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. Elle déplia puis replia les longues plumes, cherchant le moindre soucis dérangeait son esthétisme. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Plagg et son camarade le renard s'étaient lancés dans un concours de plus gros mangeur de camemberts entiers. Plutôt fier de lui, le chat noir avait une très très grande longueur d'avance. La créature rousse près de lui, occupé à une autre boite, devenait aussi vert que Waizz. C'était gagné pour le Kwami de la destruction mais il s'en doutait déjà bien.

Le renard avait perdu un pari et ça avait été du fromage qui leur avait permis de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Il avait horreur du fromage.

Et enfin, près de la fenêtre, Tikki poussa un énième soupir. Leurs Miraculous étant ici, il lui était impossible de partir. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé aller voir Adrien, voir comment il avait grandit … Le temps passait autrement pour les Kwamis et l'enfant devait être devenu un adulte incroyable.

En plus, Marinette lui manquait horriblement. Même en étant sa Ladybug, la bleue avait été une vraie amie pour elle. Pour la coccinelle, l'époque où elles combattaient le mal ensemble remontait à hier, pourtant, cinq ans avaient bel et bien déjà passé. Marinette avait été la Ladybug avec qui elle avait noué le lien le plus fort jusqu'ici.

Que soit pour ses devoirs ou ses amis, Tikki avait toujours été une bonne conseillère, même quand il s'agissait de préparer un rendez-vous amoureux. Comme ce fameux jour.

* * *

Le portable de l'adolescente vibra encore une fois. Déjà trente minutes que Tikki s'obstinait à réveiller Marinette. Épuisée après un combat féroce, la bleue était rentrée et s'était couchée directement.

-Marinette, debout ! Tu vas être en retard !

-... Tikki, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui …

-Mais tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Adrien !

Avec un cri strident, Marinette se releva brutalement, heurtant au passage son plafond. Les mains sur sa tête, son visage était retombé près du portable et elle eut l'horreur de voir qu'elle était déjà en retard. Hurlant une nouvelle fois, elle sauta du lit pour aller se doucher.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt Tikki ?!

La trappe se referma sans que la coccinelle puisse lui répondre :

-J'essayais depuis le début …

Quand elle fut revenue, Marinette enfila des sous-vêtements assortis et ouvrit son armoire en grand.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?!

-Tu aurais dû prévoir hier.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là, Tikki !

Le Kwami ferma les yeux en secouant sa tête de désespoir et voleta jusqu'à un cintre qu'elle tenta de soulever.

-Prend ça.

-Une robe ? Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine ! Et lâche tes cheveux.

Marinette, trop affolée par l'heure, obéit sans poser plus de questions et alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de sandales, demanda :

-Tu crois que je devrais me maquiller ?

-Tu es belle au naturel, Marinette ! Pas besoin !

Elle se frotta ensuite à sa joue et Ladybug prit le temps de caresser sa petite tête. Elle attrapa son sac et fila hors de l'appartement en courant. Elle avait cinq minutes pour rejoindre le parc, point de rendez-vous … du rendez-vous.

A bout de souffle et ses cheveux dans les yeux, la collégienne aperçut le blond sur un banc non loin de là. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, sans doute inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là.

-Allez courage, Marinette ! Tu peux le faire !

-... Non, je ne peux pas !

S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, la fille s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua qu'Adrien lui adressait un grand signe du bras en souriant. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'avança vers lui.

-Bon... bonjour, Adrien …

-Salut !

-Pardon je suis en retard …

Aaaaah, son sourire ! Elle se sentait fondre de bonheur devant lui.

Le garçon tendit la main, attrapant l'une de ses mèches.

-Tu devrais lâcher tes cheveux plus souvent, ça te va vraiment bien !

Son cœur fit un looping et Adrien l'entraîna doucement vers le prochain lieu : il avait déjà tout préparé pour passer une bonne journée avec Marinette.

Discrètement, Tikki fit un clin d'oeil à Plagg qui lui rendit. Les deux Kwamis avaient très vite fait le rapprochement entre les alter-egos héroïques et la présence de l'autre près d'Adrien et de Marinette. Si seulement les deux jeunes pouvaient également faire le rapprochement maintenant …

Les deux camarades de classe se promenèrent d'abord tranquillement puis le blond l'emmena voir une exposition. Marinette ne cessait de sourire de bonheur, surtout en arrivant au lieu mêlant la mode et les autres arts. Elle en avait beaucoup parlé à Alya mais ne voulait pas y aller seule. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de la brune, elle avait donc décliné.

La sauveuse de Paris s'extasiait sur tout, sous le regard pétillant d'Adrien. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il se détourna, les joues rouges. Il sentit presque Plagg se frapper le front avec sa patte dans sa poche. Il avait pris l'initiative d'inviter Marinette car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Quelque chose que son cœur tenait réellement à lui demander.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient arrêté pour prendre de quoi grignoter avant de s'installer dans un second parc en retrait.

-L'exposition était incroyable, merci encore ! Mais comment savais-tu que je voulais y aller ?

-Parce que Marinette ... je …

Tikki sortit très discrètement du sac pendant que Plagg faisait de même. Ensemble, ils allèrent se réfugier sur une branche pas loin pour observer leurs deux amoureux et leur laisser une légère intimité. La petite coccinelle trépignait de joie, la bleue allait être si contente de ce qui allait suivre.

Effectivement, elle hurla de joie quand Adrien arriva, difficilement à la fin de sa déclaration et lui proposa de sortir avec lui. Marinette lui sauta dessus et il la serra dans ses bras. Tikki, sur sa branche, serrait Plagg à lui en déboîter une patte avant de rejoindre le couple qui s'éloignait déjà.

Le soir, dans son lit, Marinette était toujours sous le coup de la vive émotion qu'elle avait ressentit.

-Il m'a dit « Je suis amoureux de toi » ! Il m'a dit « Je suis amoureux de toi », Tikki !

Le Kwami rigola doucement. Elle savait, elle était là aussi. Marinette était si heureuse que son amie ne pouvait qu'aussi l'être. Adrien Agreste était un très gentil garçon et même si sa propriétaire ne le savait pas encore, Chat Noir allait sans doute arrêter brutalement de séduire Ladybug car son cœur venait d'être pris par une autre.

C'était si beau l'amour !

* * *

Tikki regrettait les anciens jours où elle devait veiller à ce que Marinette se lève pour aller en cours. Elle regrette son sourire et ses éclats de rire, ses câlins contre sa joue et les doigts fins qui caressaient sa tête pour la remercier. La joie de vivre et le fait qu'elle ait toujours profité de la vie à fond justement.

Un autre Kwami se colla contre elle et la coccinelle compris très bien qu'il s'agissait du chat noir. Plagg grignotait un morceau de camembert et regardait par la fenêtre avec elle.

Ce qui lui manquait également, c'était quand tous les quatre s'allongeaient dans le lit de Marinette et qu'ils restaient là, à simplement profiter du moment présent. L'époque où ils croyaient tous pouvoir rester éternellement ensemble.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Plagg

**Plagg**

Adrien avait été surpris en recevant un colis ce matin-là. Une fois que le facteur eut disparut, le blond ramena la petite boîte dans le salon et commença à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pourtant rien commandé et il s'assurait qu'Emma ne fasse aucune bêtise sur Internet. Un cadeau de quelqu'un ? Il serait plus sage de le faire vérifier avant au cas où.

S'arrêtant de tenter de retirer le scotch, l'adulte tourna le paquet pour chercher l'adresse de la personne l'ayant potentiellement envoyé. Sur une étiquette, tout derrière, était marqué le nom de Maître Fu.

Le blond se méfia deux fois plus. Voilà plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le presque trois fois centenaire et leur dernière rencontre consistait à lui rendre Plagg. Il lui avait donné au passage, et sans doute histoire d'apaiser également sa peine de laisser son Kwami avec les autres, un service asiatique très laid. Même Marinette lui avait suggéré de s'en débarrasser mais un cadeau était un cadeau.

Il secoua le paquet : quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur.

Intrigué mais prudent, il ouvrit le paquet et resta sans voix devant la boîte ancienne qui avait autrefois contenu la bague permettant d'invoquer son pouvoir de Chat Noir. Était-ce une blague ? Visiblement non, car la bague blanche reposait sagement à sa place, n'attendant que d'être mise. Adrien était tiraillé : s'il mettait le bijou, il reverrait Plagg et Dieu sait comme son Kwami lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Mais d'un autre côté, pour lui envoyer le Kwami justement, cela signifiait peut-être qu'un nouveau méchant avait fait son apparition. Adrien ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner au combat et risquer de faire d'Emma, une orpheline.

Mais le désir de revoir le petit chat noir -ou la boule de suie comme disait son père- l'emporta et Adrien glissa la bague à son doigt comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Immédiatement, Plagg se matérialisa et bailla sans retenue avant de regarder autour de lui avec un air endormi.

-... Plagg …

Les petits yeux verts se relevèrent vers lui et il flotta jusqu'au visage du héros à la retraite.

-… J'ai faim, tu as du camembert ?

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, Adrien éclata de rire et l'attrapa dans sa main pour le plaquer contre son visage. Comme il lui avait manqué !

-Tu m'étouffes !

Le petit chat réussit à se libérer et garda ensuite une certaine distance de sécurité. Plagg l'observa longuement pendant qu'il allait chercher un bout de fromage en question. Il en avait toujours dans le frigo, Emma ne jurait que par ça.

-... Tu as changé.

-Et bien, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Tu as grossit. Tes bras sont démusclés. Tu as pris du mollet aussi. Et quel teint horrible.

Toujours aussi charmant celui-là.

Adrien lui tapa gentiment la tête avec son index et Plagg frotta immédiatement la zone avec ses petites pattes.

-Mon camembert !

Il se jeta sur l'assiette, engloutissant le morceau d'un seul coup et soupira de contentement. Quel fromage de qualité ! Ensuite, il reprit son vol pour aller regarder les photos de famille. Il avait quitté Adrien peu avant son mariage avec Marinette alors il découvrit pour la première fois la petite Emma.

-Ta fille ?

-En effet ! Elle est belle, hein ?

-Hmm …

Pas une vraie réponse mais Plagg avait déjà viré à un autre cadre attaché au mur : la photo du mariage. Adrien avait un costume sans doute hors de prix, d'un blanc pur tandis que Marinette portait une robe que Gabriel Agreste avait préparé juste pour elle. Les longues manches en dentelle et le semi dos nu mettaient parfaitement en valeur la silhouette fine de l'ancienne Ladybug.

-Où est Marinette ?

Le Kwami regarda Adrien qui se mit à sourire tristement.

-Marinette est décédée depuis six ans.

Plagg ne prononça aucun mot mais sa patte vint caresser la joue de son ancien propriétaire. A force d'avoir été le témoin forcé des lamentations d'amour d'Adrien et obligé de le suivre pour leurs rendez-vous, il avait commencé à bien apprécier la jeune fille de l'époque. Les humains étaient si fragiles.

-Au fait, que viens-tu faire ici, Plagg ?

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé où la petite créature noire dégusta un second morceau de camembert.

-Nous allons être confiés à d'autres humains bientôt. Waizz a sentit une nouvelle menace.

* * *

Plagg avait abandonné le sac d'Adrien pour se balader dans le parc. C'était tellement ennuyeux de rester là-dedans à attendre que Monsieur finisse sa séance photo ! Il voleta en suivant une feuille et se posa sur un banc à l'ombre. Si quelqu'un le trouvait, il n'avait qu'à se faire passer pour une peluche.

Effectivement, deux petites mains vinrent le cueillir doucement et Plagg ouvrit un œil discrètement pour tomber sur deux orbes d'un bleu éclatant. Marinette Dupain-Cheng semblait étonnée de le voir mais pas surprise de tomber sur une créature aussi étrange.

-... Un Kwami chat … Tu ne serais pas le Kwami de Chat Noir par hasard … ?

Bingo. Plagg ne chercha pas à faire semblant. Pour être aussi bien renseignée, la Miss devait forcément être …

-Je suis Plagg. Bonjour, Ladybug.

Une explosion retentit au loin et le petit chat s'échappa pour rejoindre Adrien. L'heure du combat avait sonné.

L'Akumatisé du jour venait de recevoir le don magnifique de contrôler l'eau. Pour un chat comme Adrien, c'était le pire ennemi possible. L'homme semblait réellement vouloir les enfermer dans une bulle d'eau, destiné cruellement à les faire étouffer. Tous les sens à l'affût, Chat Noir évitait les attaques du mieux possible, tentant d'occuper le cruel méchant jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa Lady. Il sauta d'un toit mais se réceptionna très mal, sa cheville se tordit dans un angle plutôt douloureux. Profitant un instant d'être à l'abri, Adrien tâta sa zone douloureuse : grâce à un petit miracle, elle ne semblait pas fracturée.

Mais il allait être difficile de courir dans cet état alors se battre … Il fallait vraiment que la justicière rouge fasse son apparition au plus vite. Obligé de fermer les yeux à cause d'une vague de douleur qui irradiait dans toute sa jambe, la blond ne vit pas l'Akumatisé lui lancer une attaque dans le dos.

-Chat Noir ! Attention !

Le cri féminin lui fit ouvrir les yeux mais ce ne fut que pour avoir le souffle coupé. Ladybug venait de le pousser violemment vers une voiture contre laquelle il rebondit avant de voir sa coéquipière se masquer le nez, dans une vaine tentative pour empêcher son oxygène de disparaître.

-Hahaha ! N'espère pas avoir la chance de t'enfuir de ma bulle d'eau, ma jolie !

Le yo-yo magique était près d'Adrien mais il allait être bien incapable de s'en servir. En face, Ladybug frappait inutilement la paroi liquide dans une tentative désespérée pour s'en libérer. Adrien était sonné, sa Lady dansant en plusieurs exemplaires devant ses yeux. Sans parler de sa cheville qui, à force de faire aussi mal, le fit reconsidérer son analyse sur une possible fracture.

Les coups de sa belle se firent de plus en plus faible et, à bout de souffle, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper une nuée de petites bulles avant de s'effondrer dans l'eau.

L'homme responsable de ça rigola de plus belle et s'approcha avec la visible intention d'en finir. Aucun risque qu'elle se défende en étant inconsciente. Mais c'était sans compter sur Chat Noir qui le frappa aussi fort qu'il pu à l'aide de son bâton. S'en servant tantôt comme une canne, tantôt comme une batte de baseball, il finit par frapper correctement et laissa l'Akumatisé assommé au sol.

Le responsable ayant rejoint le pays de l'inconscience, la bulle éclata, laissant Ladybug heurter la route d'une avenue de Paris. Se traînant à moitié, Adrien se hissa au dessus d'elle et plaqua son oreille contre sa poitrine, priant pour un pouls.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

A court d'idées, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les lèvres et lui pinçant le nez, pour lui insuffler suffisamment l'air. Ça marcha et la bleue se releva et crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé plus tôt. Elle s'accrocha à son compagnon comme une naufragée et regarda partout autour d'elle, le souffle rapide.

-Tout va bien, ma Lady, tout va bien !

Il prit le temps de la serrer contre lui et de la rassurer correctement avant que la bleue ne se relève pour s'occuper de l'Akuma. Sa mission terminée, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa détransformation imminente. Chat Noir lui fit signe d'y aller malgré son inquiétude, cachant au mieux sa cheville blessée.

Adrien s'était fait poser une simple attelle. Nathalie avait été effarée par la couleur de sa cheville quand elle l'avait vu boiter et avait simplement conclu qu'il s'était blessé en tentant d'échapper à l'attaque. Par conséquent, il était pour l'instant obligé de se reposer et de ne participer à aucun shooting.

Allongé sur son lit, Plagg se reposant contre son ventre, Adrien caressait distraitement ses lèvres. Il avait embrassé Ladybug. Bon, c'était du bouche-à-bouche mais c'était comme un baiser, non ?

Le Kwami ouvrit un œil et se décida à avouer :

-J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait ta précieuse Ladybug.

Le blond se releva d'un coup, faisait voltiger Plagg. Offusqué, celui-ci rejoignit le côté opposé du lit et le fixa, ses yeux verts réduis à deux fentes.

-A quoi elle ressemble ? Je la connais ? Je suis sûr que je la connais mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir d'où … Alors ?

Le Kwami avait pensé ne rien lui dire en guise de vengeance pour le réveil brutal mais le regard suppliant d'Adrien eut raison de lui.

-Elle est très jolie … et elle sent bon.

-Elle sent bon ?

La mythique créature dodelina de la tête, cherchant une odeur pouvait ressembler à celle de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-C'est une odeur de … pain.

-De pain ? C'est original, je me demande bien pourquoi elle sentirait ça ! Peut-être qu'elle vit près d'une boulangerie !

Plagg soupira et attrapa sa tête entre ses pattes. Il était vraiment aveugle. Ou stupide. Les deux.

* * *

-Un nouveau Chat Noir alors … mais pourquoi t'envoyer ici ?

Plagg grommela un vague « Tu me manquais » dans une barbe imaginaire et vint se frotter une fois de plus contre sa main. Quel humain pénible mais attendrissant il faisait celui-là.

-Tu dois le rejoindre bientôt ?

-Il attendra. Je suis là pour l'instant.

Adrien caressa sa tête encore et encore.

-Adrien ?

-Hmm ?

-Encore du camembert.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Ladybug

**Ladybug**

Un Akuma venait de s'attaquer à une école remplie d'enfant. C'était, du moins, la version qu'avait entendu Ladybug chez elle avant de se faire transformer par Tikki et de s'élancer à travers la ville pour libérer le mal de cette pauvre personne.

La femme en question, en plein divorce, venait d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas la garde de son fils. Naturellement, l'Akuma rempli de mal avait infiltré la brèche dans son cœur pour en faire la marionnette du nouveau méchant de Paris. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il semblait suivre les traces du Papillon. Une rechute peut-être ?

Néanmoins, et selon les dires de son Kwami coccinelle, il s'agirait d'un Kwami inconnu puisque Nooroo vivait des jours paisibles chez un sage chinois, au milieu des autres Kwamis qui attendaient de nouveau partenaires et toujours plongé dans sa déprime.

La jeune remplaçante de Marinette se réceptionna sur les pavés sans aucun soucis et commença par observer autour d'elle. La femme Akumatisée serrait dans ses bras celui qui devait être son fils. Une salle de classe s'était effondrée sous le choc des attaques mais aucun enfant ne semblait être coincé sous les gravats. La police et les pompiers s'occupaient de l'évacuation.

Ladybug allait rejoindre la femme quand quelque chose au sol attira son regard : une espèce de poupée avec un costume comme le sien. La nouvelle héroïne s'en approcha et la souleva pour mieux la contempler. C'était étrangement familier.

Une petite fille au loin se mit à courir vers elle en la regardant, visiblement soulagée que quelqu'un ait retrouvé sa précieuse poupée. Cependant, un pan de mur derrière craqua de façon effroyable et sous les yeux terrifiés de Ladybug, tomba droit sur la petite.

* * *

Plus tard, Adrien attendait dans son salon, sur le point de s'évanouir. Quand Alya l'avait appelé, le suppliant de ne surtout pas regarder l'actualité avant son feu vert, la première chose qu'il avait faite … avait été de regarder sur son ordinateur portable. Le choc de découvrir que l'école de sa fille venait d'être pratiquement détruite par un Akuma l'avait fait lâcher sa tasse de café sur l'innocent clavier.

Un nouveau méchant … Il aurait dû prendre plus de précautions pour protéger Emma quand Plagg lui avait annoncer qu'un nouveau Chat Noir allait être nommé. Le remord et la peur panique qui lui tordait l'estomac lui donnait envie de vomir et il regretta la présence rassurante de Marinette. Elle, elle aurait été calme, prenant de suite les choses en main. Pendant qu'Adrien faisait les cent pas devant sa baie vitrée, son épouse aurait sûrement passé quelques appels afin de se renseigner, de se rassurer et surtout d'avertir les autorités qu'une certaine Emma Agreste était dans cette école, avec aucun moyen d'être contactée. De plus, n'ayant que six ans, Emma n'avait pas l'autorisation d'avoir un téléphone portable. C'était beaucoup trop jeune mais comme Adrien regrettait cette décision à cet instant. Il fallait qu'il reste chez lui avant d'avoir des nouvelles par les autorités.

On sonna à la porte. Le cœur tambourinant directement dans ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas ouvrir. C'était la police pour annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé Emma, hein ? Qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite fille sous un mur qui avait lâché après l'attaque. Si jamais Emma … s'avisait de rejoindre Marinette avant lui …

Il tangua mais rejoignit finalement sa porte. La personne derrière sonnait avec plus d'insistance. Adrien dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir.

-Adrien Agreste ?

-... Oui ?

Ladybug laissa un grand sourire de soulagement lui échapper et fit descendre Emma de son dos.

-Je vous ramène votre fille !

Le jeune père, sans plus de cérémonies, chuta d'un coup au sol et attrapa sa fille pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Papa, tu me fais mal …

-Pardon, ma puce ! Pardon !

Il caressait ses joues, ses bras, la serrait encore et encore contre lui, luttant pour ne pas pleurer en face de la justicière masquée.

-Je peux aller me doucher ? Je suis toute sale !

Le blond rigola et embrassa son front avant d'acquiescer. Emma fila, grogna comme un petit chat sur la crasse recouvrant ses beaux vêtements, cadeau de Chloé pour son anniversaire.

Ladybug s'apprêta à relancer son yo-yo quand la poigne douce d'Adrien attrapa son épaule.

-Juste cinq minutes … pourrais-je voir Tikki ?

La jeune fille se défit de la poigne avant un regard appuyé : qui était ce bel homme qui connaissait le nom de son Kwami.

-Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?!

-Je suis marié avec la précédente Ladybug.

Argument de poids. Veuf mais toujours marié. Une certaine nuance à comprendre.

L'adolescente hésita toujours finit par lui accorder ses cinq minutes. En cas de danger, elle pourrait toujours lui faire une prise de judo, sport qu'elle pratiquait depuis ses neuf ans.

Adrien attendit que le Kwami apparaisse pour tendre la main pour la recueillir doucement.

-Bonjour Tikki.

* * *

-Bonjour … Tikki ?

-Bonjour, Adrien. Je suis très surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu étais Chat Noir ! Mari-... Ladybug ne va pas s'en remettre en découvrant aussi ton identité.

Lors d'une attaque plus tôt, Adrien, Marinette, Plagg et Tiki avaient été séparés. Le blond avait vite fait de tomber sur le petit chat noir mais également sur une petite coccinelle très adorable. Elle avait de suite reconnu Plagg ainsi que l'amoureux de son amie. Plagg avait vite fait les présentations avant de retourner dans la veste d'Adrien pour un petit somme.

En attendant de pouvoir retrouver toutes leurs forces, ils s'étaient mis à l'abri, dans une petite rue déserte. Tikki s'inquiétait pour Marinette mais elle n'avait pas la force de voler pour la chercher pour l'instant.

En sécurité contre Adrien, elle se laisser bercer par la douce tranquillité qui émanait de lui. Elle était presque choquée d'avoir découvert sa secrète identité : Adrien et Chat Noir étaient carrément opposés, comment imaginer qu'ils étaient pourtant la même personne ? Marinette allait de tomber de haut. Et peu importe qu'elle se déclare à Adrien ou que Ladybug accepte enfin les avances de Chat Noir … Elle était gagnante à tous les coups.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai que du fromage … Je présume que ça ne t'ira pas ?

Le Kwami ne voulait pas déranger le garçon qui semblait réellement s'en faire mais si elle ne se rechargeait pas vite, Ladybug ne pourra pas faire appel à ses pouvoir. Sa pauvre Marinette, toute seule quelque part …

-Plutôt quelque chose de sucré … comme un cookie …

-Cookie, d'accord, je te trouve ça !

Plagg dans sa poche de veste et Tikki dans ses mains, Adrien se mit à courir en cherchant une boulangerie. Il entra dans la première croisée et paya le cookie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour utiliser son Cataclysme.

-Tiens !

-Merci Adrien …

Elle croqua dans le biscuit avec application, faisait de son mieux pour recharger ses batteries. Toujours dans les mains du garçon, elle sentait bien son regard sur son petit être.

-J'aurais préféré un Kwami qui mange des cookies …

Un feulement de colère émana de sa veste et Adrien glissa un autre morceau de camembert à Plagg.

-Il faut vite que tu retrouves Ladybug …

Cette Tikki avait commencé à prononcer le nom de la contractante avant de se rétracter et de l'appeler simplement par son nom d'héroïne.

Mari … Marie ? Maria ? Marine ? Marion ?

Marinette ?

Non, impossible !

Adrien secoua sa tête et Tikki termina son cookie en deux bouchées. Sa puissance de nouveau retrouvée, elle flotta jusqu'à la tête du blond et se frotta comme un petit chat à sa joue.

-Merci Adrien … Je ne dirais rien à tu sais qui car c'est entre vous mais … tu dois foncer ! Fais-moi confiance !

-D'accord … Trouve vite Ladybug.

Tikki s'éloigna et s'arrêta juste pour le regarder. Plagg avait même sortit sa tête pour regarder sa collègue Kwami.

-Fais attention à toi, Adrien !

Le petit cœur d'Adrien se réchauffa à cinq mots, remplis de bonté et de chaleur.

* * *

-Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien !

Tikki se frottait autant qu'elle pouvait à son visage, sous le regard médusé d'une Ladybug avec son apparence normale. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son Kwami ainsi.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tikki.

-Tu as tellement grandit ! Comme tu es devenu encore plus beau ! C'est Marinette qui doit être contente !

Adrien caressa la petit boule rouge pleine d'affection.

-La petite fille qu'on vient de sauver, c'est ta fille ? Oh, j'en suis certaine, elle ressemble tellement à Marinette ! Vous vous êtes enfin mariés ? Depuis longtemps je pense, ta fille a l'air grande déjà.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle parlait autant par contre. Adrien avait l'impression de se tenir près d'un Kwami Marinette en plein stress ou panique amoureuse.

-Est-ce que Marinette est là ? J'aimerai tellement la voir depuis le temps !

La blond garda sa main en l'air et son regard hanté par un souvenir douloureux n'échappa à la Ladybug installée plus loin. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son Kwami avait été plus proche avec l'ancienne Marinette qu'avec elle actuellement ?

Et puis Marinette … Ce nom lui disait quelque chose ! Tout comme la poupée !

-Marinette est …

Il s'interrompit en regardant les yeux pleins d'espoir de Tikki.

-... est partie.

-Oh … Une prochaine fois alors ! Dis-lui que j'ai hâte de la revoir !

-Tikki, on doit y aller maintenant.

La coccinelle se frotta encore une fois au si gentil ami qu'elle s'était faite quelques années auparavant avant de rejoindre l'adolescente. Adrien se leva et s'adressa cette fois à la jeune fille :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle hésita d'abord et du bout des lèvres, donna son nom :

-Manon.

* * *

Manon marchait pour rejoindre la demeure parentale tout en écoutant Tikki.

-J'ai tellement hâte que tu rencontres Marinette ! Elle est si gentille, elle te donnera pleins d'astuces pour vaincre ce méchant-là ! La Papillon avait été un ennemi redoutable ! Oh, je me demande comment sera le Chat Noir aussi ! Parce que tu sais, Ladybug et Chat Noir, c'est une très très longue histoire !

-De rivalité, je suppose ?

Le Kwami s'installa sur la tête de la fille de Nadja Chamack et rit un peu en plissant les yeux, perdue dans ses beaux souvenirs. Elle espérait également pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec Emma.

-Mais non Manon ! C'est une très belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

Petit message à ceux et celles qui lisent cette petit fic sans prétention : juste merci ! Merci de venir lire, peut-être d'attendre avec impatience les nouveaux chapitres et merci les reviews ! Tout ça me fait tellement plaisir !

J'en profite pour remercier également **Laura** , pour sa gentille review : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très touchée ! Le chapitre sur Gabriel était censé être totalement différent mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée à ce résultat-là ! Bon, je l'aime bien quand même ! Au plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Chat Noir

**Chat Noir**

Emma était assise sur le canapé à lire le dernier livre qu'Adrien venait de lui acheter. Pendant que son père se douchait, elle était allée chercher l'ouvrage dans la chambre et était revenue lire ici. Il s'agissait d'une histoire sur un chat qui traversait le temps afin de rester près de sa maîtresse qui ne cessait de se réincarner. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un animal de compagnie elle aussi. Son papa semblait bien aimer les chats, ça pourrait être largement faisable, non ?

Elle allait entamer un autre chapitre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Emma n'ayant pas le droit d'ouvrir aux inconnus, Adrien se précipita au salon, un peignoir sur le dos pour éviter la simple serviette autour des hanches. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa fille était à moitié cachée derrière lui -sans qu'il la remarque-, curieuse de voir qui venait les déranger aussi tard le soir. L'heure du repas avait largement été dépassée après tout.

-... Oui ?

Un jeune garçon, plutôt grand affichait une moue très énervée, ne désirant visiblement pas être là. Ses cheveux blonds était plaqués vers l'arrière et il avait des yeux bleus très durs. Emma recula doucement pour se réfugier derrière le canapé. Il lui faisait peur.

-... Oui ?

-J'avais entendu la première fois !

L'inconnu poussa ensuite un cri de douleur et la petite fille le regarda se frotter la tête tandis qu'une petite forme noire venait de sortir de sa chemise pour le réprimander et venait de lui donner un coup sur le crane.

-Sois poli, espèce de vaurien ! Tu parles à l'ancien Chat Noir, je te rappelle ! Alors quand tu sera à son niveau, tu pourras l'ouvrir davantage !

Adrien avait toujours la poignée de la porte dans sa main et il regardait son ancien Kwami avec une tête d'éberlué. Ensuite, il se rappela qu'Emma devait sans aucun avoir vu et entendu Plagg. Il laissa la porte ouverte, rejoignit sa fille et s'abaissa à sa hauteur avec un sourire désolé :

-Ma puce, j'aimerai que tu nous laisses seuls, d'accord ?

-C'est qui ? Et c'est quoi te truc noir près de lui ?

-Emma.

Elle avait toujours très obéissante et quitta donc le salon non sans un dernier regard pour le grand blond toujours près de la porte d'entrée. Néanmoins, puisque d'Adrien n'avait pas précisé jusqu'où elle devait les laisser entre hommes, elle ne referma que très légèrement la porte du couloir et se posta près de l'interstice, afin de tout écouter.

-Tu peux entrer Plagg ! Et euh … toi aussi.

Plagg était donc la créature noire puisque ce fut le premier à rejoindre Adrien. Elle entendit que son père ouvrit le frigo et le petit chat à la tête louche repartit vers le canapé, un truc blanc entre les pattes.

-Hmm, c'est délicieux !

Le garçon plus jeune avait refermé la porte derrière lui et regardait Adrien avec un air plus que suffisant. Emma avait envie de le frapper dans les jambes pour qu'il arrête. Personne ne regardait son papa ainsi !

-Je suis Adrien et toi ?

-Félix.

-Félix … Plagg t'a forcé à venir ici, hein ?

Le soupir du plus jeune ravit Emma. Si ça le dérangeait alors tant mieux !

Plus tôt, le petit Plagg avait parlé d'un certain Chat Noir … Elle connaissait ce terme mais d'où ? Le journal de Maman ! Emma fila dans sa chambre pour chercher le livre en question et les passages relatant quelques exploits des super-héros :

« _Désormais Chat Noir et moi allons protéger Paris ! C'est une lourde tâche mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance_ »

« _J'ai l'impression que Chat Noir essaie de me séduire … C'est bizarre surtout que je ne fais rien pour … Ce serait Adrien, pourquoi pas ! Mais ils n'ont rien en commun_ »

« _J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'ai effectivement quelques sentiments pour Chat Noir … Tikki me dit de foncer mais j'ai peur ! Une fois qu'il aura découvert ma vraie identité, il sera sans doute déçu … Marinette est bien moins impressionnante que Ladybug_ »

« _C'est sans doute moi qui me fais des idées … mais aujourd'hui, Adrien était vraiment différent. Il nous taquinait tous, faisait des blagues … comme le fait Chat Noir. J'en viens vraiment à me poser la question. Après tout, parfois, Adrien disparaît et Chat Noir apparaît l'instant d'après. Le caractère n'est pas le même mais moi-même, je suis un peu différente en étant Ladybug_ »

« _Cette fois, c'est officiel, je me lance ! Il est temps de savoir ! Parce qu'Adrien est arrivé au lycée avec l'écharpe que j'ai offerte à Chat Noir pour le remercier d'avoir retrouvé le collier qu'Adrien venait de m'offrir_ »

Emma referma le journal. Tout comme Marinette, elle avait des questions. Il y avait beaucoup de passages dans ce journal qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Des allusions à Ladybug, Chat Noir, Papillon … et en digne fille de sa mère, elle allait chercher les réponses directement à la source.

Elle retraversa le couloir, ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança sans hésiter vers son père, tandis que Félix la regardait comme le chat regardait une souris et que Plagg était surpris de voir la fille de ancien maître en chair et en os.

-Papa. Il est temps que je sache !

Elle pointa respectivement Plagg puis Félix, pour arriver jusqu'à son père qui la regardait avec des yeux terriblement ronds.

-Ça, c'est Kwami qui donne des pouvoirs magiques. Il s'appelle Plagg et il fait se transformer ce garçon en Chat Noir. Toi, tu es l'ancien Chat Noir, j'ai tout juste ?

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Adrien était stoïque alors sa fille reprit de plus belle, le journal bien contre elle.

-Maman était Ladybug et elle sauvait Paris. Pourquoi vous n'en avez parlé à personne ? Pourquoi, moi, j'ai pas eu le droit de savoir ! Tu m'as caché un sacré secret là !

Félix fut le premier à se ressaisir et attrapa Plagg en décrétant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. La porte claqua sans que personne ne le retienne, Adrien imitant toujours une statue de glace.

C'était horriblement familier, cet enchaînement de questions.

* * *

Chat Noir se prélassait près de la Tour Eiffel quand la silhouette élancée de Ladybug arriva près de lui.

-Bonsoir, ma Lady ! Ce n'est pas ton soir de ronde, que fais-tu là ? Ton petit-ami fait des siennes ?

Ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre était en couple, donc les échanges étaient moins remplis de sous-entendus. La demoiselle à la combinaison rouge s'assit contre lui, son épaule touchant la sienne.

-Non, il a dû sortir.

-Quelle goujat ! Laisser une délicieuse créature comme toi toute seule. Tu devrais le surveiller.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais où il se trouve maintenant.

Le regard fixe qu'elle lui lança fit se relever directement Chat Noir. Mains en avant comme pour se protéger, il commença à reculer tandis que sa collègue s'était relevée tout aussi brusquement.

-Attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-Non, j'en ai assez de tes explications vaseuses ! Ça dure depuis des années mais tu avais compris, hein ?! Les blagues à droite et à gauche, ton comportement et même l'écharpe … c'était des signes. Depuis quand sais-tu ?

-Ladybug…

-Depuis quand fais-tu semblant de ne pas me voir sous le masque ?!

-Arrêtes Marinette !

Il plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche mais le sourire vainqueur de sa belle ne fut pas trompeur. Adrien s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Alors, il soupira et laissa Plagg évaporer sa magie.

-J'avais des soupçons depuis qu'on s'est battu contre Max … mais je sais depuis que je t'ai offert ton parfum. C'est une pièce unique et … Ladybug dégageait cette odeur la dernière fois aussi.

La justicière laissa tomber le masque pour montrer un visage très peiné à son petit-ami :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te détester ?

-Non ! J'ai eu peur … Ladybug … est tellement plus impressionnante que Chat Noir, j'avais peur que tu te détournes de moi !

Marinette s'approcha, plaquant ses mains contre ses joues. Leur différence de taille était vraiment marquante maintenant.

Elle était perdue mais elle savait une chose : Adrien aimait Marinette plus que Chat Noir aimait Ladybug.

-Sans toi, je ne pourrais jamais sauver Paris. C'est toi et moi. Tu fais des choses que je ne peux pas faire. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle prit une petite inspiration et l'embrassa doucement.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Adrien la plaqua contre son torse, son nez dans ses cheveux sombres. Il s'excusa encore et encore d'avoir gardé le secret, de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt. Alors, il avait opté pour les messages subliminaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais elle avait raison d'être en colère.

-Viens, rentrons … Il doit rester des cookies que Papa a fait ce matin.

-... Et des croissants ?

-Toujours pour toi !

Plus loin, Tikki et Plagg se frappèrent leurs petites pattes avec un grand sourire avant de voler jusqu'à eux pour un câlin groupé. Marinette, toujours dans les bras d'Adrien, avait le chat sur la tête et la coccinelle sur l'épaule.

-Rentrons à la maison.

-Au fait, tu as du camembert aussi ?

* * *

C'était fou comme Emma avait le même regard que Marinette à cet instant. Les petits yeux verts l'empêchaient de réfléchir à un plan pour s'enfuir lâchement alors il se laissa glisser contre le canapé et attira sa fille contre lui.

-Tu dois me promettre de ne surtout rien dire à personne. Surtout pas à Tata Alya !

-Pourquoi ?

-Promet-le, Emma.

La petit fille le regarda d'abord un petit moment avant de promettre. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et attendit.

-Avec Maman, nous étions au collège quand nous venions de recevoir nos Kwamis. C'est le petit chat noir qui était avec ce Félix.

-Plagg ?

-Exactement. Maman avait reçu Tikki, un Kwami Coccinelle.

Doucement, il lui transmis le plus gros secret de sa vie, racontant tout depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble jusqu'au moment de rendre leurs Kwamis.

Emma s'était murée dans le silence tout en écoutant, se contentant de quelques glapissements de surprise quand il évoqua Gabriel et ce qui le liait au terrible Papillon.

Au bout d'un moment, l'histoire s'acheva.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça ?

Adrien hésita puis avoua :

-J'avais peur que ça te mette en danger. Il y a encore beaucoup de méchants dehors et je ne voulais pas que cela puisse t'effrayer. Tu comprends ?

Emma hocha doucement de la tête et avec un grand sourire, s'écria :

-Je suis la petite fille du Papillon et du Paon ! La fille de l'incroyable Ladybug et du puissant Chat Noir ! Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, en sachant ça ! Tu sera là pour me protéger ! Peut-être que j'aurai un Kwami moi aussi plus tard !

-Non, ça c'est hors de question.

Pourtant, Emma rêvait déjà de revêtir à son tour le costume à pois de Ladybug et de s'élancer dans les airs pour défendre Paris. Ou celui de Chat Noir, ça pourrait être drôle !

C'était un peu comme une tradition familiale.

Adrien garda son précieux bébé dans ses bras et serra tendrement. Marinette serait capable de revenir d'entre les morts pour empêcher Emma d'aller se bagarrer avec le mal plus tard. Et lui, allait prendre très cher si ça devait arriver.

Mais rien que pour la revoir, c'était fortement tentant. Rien que pour la revoir, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ?


	12. Chapitre 12 - Maître Fu

**Maître Fu**

Depuis que leur école avait été partiellement détruite, Emma et certains de ses camarades de classe avaient été placés ailleurs en attendant la reconstruction totale de l'établissement. Le nouveau lieu, bien moins récent que l'école primaire dans laquelle elle avait toujours été, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas aussi chaleureux, ce n'était pas son école. De plus, cet autre établissement était plus éloigné de là où elle vivait avec son père.

Le positif dans tout ça, c'était que les parents de Marinette s'étaient proposés pour emmener la petite à son école puis de la ramener le soir. Du coup, elle pouvait tranquillement prendre le temps de goûter à la boulangerie. Parfois, elle donnait un petit coup de main dans la boutique et les clients se laissent agréablement servir par la toute petite.

D'autres fois, elle buvait simplement une tasse de thé en faisant ses devoirs dans l'ancienne chambre de Marinette. Et quand elle avait finit, elle explorait l'endroit, imaginant sa Maman comme elle avait dû agir à son âge.

L'armoire contenant les vêtements était très grande, surtout remplie des quelques tenues que Marinette avait créé. Emma grimpait alors sur la chaise pour décrocher les cintres et observer la robe ou tout autre vêtement. Forcément, c'était trop grand pour elle mais la petite bleue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les essayer. A force d'enfiler ces jolies tenues et de regarder les croquis que Marinette avait dessiné il y a fort longtemps, Emma avait choisi une page vierge, pris des crayons et avait tracé ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête. Une tenue de princesse avec des froufrous, une robe dans un style marin … Ce n'était pas aussi joli que les croquis de sa mère mais Emma se sentait tellement contente d'elle qu'elle était descendue montrer ce qu'elle venait de faire à Sabine.

Laquelle, évidemment, s'était extasiée encore et encore, allant jusqu'à montrer ça à Tom qui était débordé par un amas soudain de clients.

Après, en attendant que quelqu'un puisse la ramener chez elle, Emma était repartie sur le lit de Marinette pour reprendre sa lecture du journal intime. Maintenant qu'Adrien lui avait tout expliqué sur Ladybug, Chat Noir et le Papillon, certaines choses étaient plus claires et elle comprenait mieux ce que sa mère avait écrit. Et surtout, elle mourrait d'envie de rencontrer ce « Maître Fu » afin d'en savoir plus sur les Kwamis. Elle désirait tellement en rencontrer un ! Elle n'avait vu Plagg que de loin après tout.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan … Marinette avait suffisamment donné de détails pour qu'elle sache où trouver le vieux chinois.

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Adrien était en train de se doucher, Emma avait subtilisé le portable de son père. Elle avait lu que sa mère en avait fait de même donc elle ne sentait pas vraiment coupable.

Elle allait envoyer un message à Sabine, en se faisant passer pour le blond pour lui signaler qu'il viendrait chercher sa fille directement à l'école. Sabine avait répondu immédiatement et Emma s'était dépêchée d'effacer les preuves en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Tout était prêt.

Le soir venu, Emma s'était dépêchée de ranger ses affaires et avait filé dans les rues de Paris, inconsciente du danger qu'une petite fille de six ans pouvait rencontrer. Elle était euphorique mais bien vite, son engouement retomba : elle n'était jamais sortie seule dans la grande capitale et ne reconnaissait rien là où elle était.

Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas de téléphone et Adrien lui avait interdit de parler ou de suivre un étranger. Rasant les murs, son petit sac sur le dos, Emma regardait les gens autour d'elle avec un regard angoissé. Elle avait peur.

-T'es pas la gamine de l'ancien Chat Noir, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Soulagée d'entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait, Emma se retourna vers Félix. A cet instant, même le désagréable blond lui allait. Reniflant en tentant de retenir ses larmes, elle sentit la grande main se poser sur sa tête et la frotter maladroitement. Quelque chose frotta même sa joue et en rouvrant les yeux, la bleue reconnut le petit chat noir ancestral.

-Plagg !

Entre deux hoquets, elle rit un peu et renifla. Elle releva les yeux vers Félix qui n'était visiblement pas ravi d'être là avec elle.

-Ne le dis pas à Papa, s'il te plaît …

-Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu te promènes dans ce quartier, sans un adulte pour te surveiller.

Emma fuyait son regard avant de répondre tout doucement.

-Je voulais rencontrer Maître Fu … Maman en parle beaucoup dans son journal alors …

Félix se releva pour visiblement questionner son Kwami silencieusement.

-Tu es vraiment idiote si tu pensais pouvoir te balader sans rien risquer ici, tu le sais ?

-C'est toi l'idiot …

Il soupira et avança avant de lui lancer un regard polaire.

-Tu viens ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Emma fit son plus grand sourire et courut pour le rejoindre. Adrien allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, être très en colère. Et étrangement, Plagg n'avait pas l'air du tout content qu'Emma ait demandé à voir le Maître.

La porte s'était refermée derrière la petite fille qui ne bougeait plus un muscle. Devant elle, le vieux chinois la fixait, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Plagg s'était installé sur ses cheveux bleus et elle avança timidement.

-Bonjour … Je suis-...

-Emma Agreste. Je savais que tu allais venir.

Prenant place sur le petit coussin qu'il désignait de sa main tendue, Emma ne le lâchait plus du regard.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, jeune demoiselle ?

-Et bien, Maman a parlé de vous dans son journal et- …

-Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici, Emma Agreste ?

Elle avala sa salive et regarda le sol.

-Je … voudrais devenir aussi forte que Papa … et que Maman.

Pouvoir défendre Paris, se battre contre les méchants et venger ceux qui ont été blessés. En face, Maître Fu restait silencieux tandis que Plagg s'était figé sur sa tête.

-Tu veux un Kwami.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-C'est hors de question !

La petite voix de Plagg avait claqué dans la grande salle. Ses petites pattes croisés, il défendait le vieux Maître de commettre l'ultime transgression contre Adrien.

L'homme et le chat noir se fixaient, l'ambiance soudainement tendue.

* * *

Adrien Agreste, les traits tirés avait demandé au Maître de lui accorder un peu de son temps.

-Que puis-je pour toi, Chat noir ?

-Je ne suis plus Chat Noir. Mais ma demande a un rapport avec lui.

Le plus âgé lui servit une tasse de thé que le blond attrapa délicatement, sans le lâcher des yeux. Sans attendre qu'il l'invite à parler, le richissime héritier reprit la parole.

-Je vous demande … Non, je vous ordonne … que peut importe si ma fille a ce qu'il faut plus tard pour suivre le même chemin que Marinette et moi … Je vous ordonne de ne jamais lui donner de Kwami. Elle ne doit jamais, jamais, avoir de Miraculous.

Maître Fu souffla légèrement sur son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Il prit du temps avant de répondre.

-Cette enfant possède le sang et les gênes de quatre Kwamis : le Paon, le Papillon, le Chat et la Coccinelle. Tous de très puissants combattants. Quand le moment sera venu, elle sera forcément demandée.

-C'est hors de question. Ma mère est morte à cause des combats. Mon père a tenté de m'assassiner plus d'une centaine de fois. Et j'ai bien failli perdre Marinette une centaine de fois à cause de ça. Je refuse de perdre ma fille dans ces combats insensés. Je sais que rien n'indique qu'il y aura un nouveau grand méchant à Paris d'ici quelques années … mais c'est hors de question.

Le chinois fixait son ancien champion avec un visage calme. Il comprenait la décision du très jeune père mais il ne pouvait pas promettre. Si le danger se réveillait, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer de jeunes gens pour le combattre. Et avec la famille qu'elle avait, Emma Agreste avait déjà sa place. Ne restait qu'à savoir quel Kwami allait être fait pour elle : Ceux que sa famille avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter ? Ou parmi ceux qui restaient ?

-Je ne peux rien promettre, Adrien Agreste.

Le blond se releva en se mordant la lèvre et fixa l'homme avec un regard digne d'un Chat Noir menaçant.

-Je vous conseille de vous rappeler, Maître Fu, que ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus la bague, que je ne peux plus créer de cataclysmes.

-Tu protèges ta fille, c'est tout à ton honneur.

Sur ces mots, Adrien s'inclina tout de même devant le vieil adulte et quitta l'établissement. Dans la pièce derrière, la plupart des Kwamis avaient retenu leur souffle. Ils n'avaient rien vu, juste sentit la menace que dégageait le jeune invité. Et Plagg, avait promis dans sa petite tête, de respecter le vœu du garçon. Si ça devait tomber sur lui, il refuserait de prêter son pouvoir à Emma.

* * *

Tout en fixant la jeune fille, Maître Fu lissa sa barbe. Il sentit un potentiel latent incroyable en elle mais elle était encore trop jeune. Le double de son âge aurait été préférable. Il ne pouvait pas accorder à cette enfant, le pouvoir de combattre le Mal.

-Ce n'est pas encore possible, jeune demoiselle.

Emma s'y était attendue mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue. Tout ça juste parce qu'elle n'avait que six ans ! Elle était mature !

-Néanmoins, quand tu sera plus âgée … reviens me voir. Il y aura toujours un mal à combattre.

Plagg avait plissé ses petits yeux en fixant le Maître et il ne fut même pas étonné d'entendre la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir si fort qu'elle quitta pratiquement ses gonds. Il avait bien fait de demander à Félix d'informer Adrien de la présence de sa fille ici. Le blond avait été vraiment très rapide.

-Emma, on rentre.

-Mais Papa … !

-De suite !

Il n'avait jamais haussé la voix quand il s'adressait à elle, aussi, elle s'était relevée de suite avec une mine effrayée. Le visage vers le bas, elle avait rejoint son père en tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Si elle levait les yeux, elle allait croiser les orbes vertes furieuses de son père.

-Plagg, Félix est en bas avec ma voiture. Tu peux emmener Emma s'il te plaît ?

La boule noire poussa le petite en direction des escaliers et Adrien attendit que la porte soit fermée avant d'avancer vers le vieux maître.

-Je pensais avoir été clair.

-Ta fille est venue d'elle-même.

-Elle a six ans !

Il avait hurlé sans retenue avant de se remettre à marcher, sa tête entre ses mains. Tout ça n'était pas réel, c'était un cauchemar. Un rêve prémonitoire que lui envoyait Marinette pour le prévenir du danger qui menaçait leur petite fille.

Adrien respira profondément et tenta de se calmer.

-S'il vous plaît … je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça. C'est mon unique fille, c'est mon petit bébé. Pas elle.

Maître Fu aurait aimé le réconforter, lui dire que ça n'arriverait pas. Par respect pour Marinette également. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Adrien avait quitté l'endroit sans un mot de plus. Tout avait été silencieux dans la voiture. Après avoir déposé Félix et Plagg, il avait reprit la route.

-... Papa ?

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, Emma ?! Toute seule dans Paris comme ça … pour aller le voir, lui !

-Papa, je ne voulais pas …

-Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Ce comportement … c'était du Marinette tout craché ! A foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences. Il comprenait par moment pourquoi son père avait tenu à l'enfermer chez eux.

-Donc, je suis punie ?

-Oh oui ! Pas de télé, pas de jeux-vidéos, pas de sorties ! Tom et Sabine seront mis au courant et ce sera pareil chez eux ! Ta mère va vraiment venir me hanter …

Seulement six ans et déjà ce type de comportement … Soudainement, il craignait l'adolescence.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Nathaniel

**Nathaniel**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges réajusta le serre-tête retenant ses quelques mèches rebelles et regarda sa peinture en cours avec un œil critique : décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre la couleur qu'il avait commencé à appliquer, les traits en eux-mêmes ne lui plaisaient pas. Il avait cru qu'en peignant, ce sentiment allait passer mais non. La toile n'allait pas être bonne. Sans doute qu'un œil peu connaisseur trouverait en elle quelque chose d'unique mais à ses yeux, il ne l'aimait pas.

Nathaniel quitta son tabouret pour rejoindre l'étage en dessous. Ayant choisit d'installer son petit coin peinture en haut, il pouvait ainsi recevoir des amis sans qu'ils ne découvrent l'œuvre en cours. Le roux n'était pas encore reconnu comme les plus grands peintres mais ses expositions faisaient toujours fureur et les places se vendaient comme des petits pains. Le chemin vers la gloire se faisait lentement mais sûrement.

Alors qu'il regardait sur Internet de quoi nourrir son inspiration, on sonna à sa porte. Chloé devait être arrivée.

Nathaniel faisait partit de ceux qui, après le Bac, avait cherché à avancer et à pardonner certaines choses. Ainsi, il avait pu avoir une pseudo conversation avec la blonde, durant laquelle il avait pu tirer quelques maigres excuses. Elle s'était ensuite envolée pour les États-Unis et le jeune artiste avait commencé sa carrière, le cœur léger.

Plus tard, alors qu'il s'était rendu à un défilé pour la curiosité, le chemin de Chloé Bourgeois avait de nouveau croisé le sien. En guise de félicitations pour ses débuts fulgurants, Nathaniel lui avait fait cadeau d'un portrait immense : la fille de l'ancien maire de Paris y était représentée, dans la robe qu'elle portait lors du défilé. Vêtue également d'un sourire très léger, la jeune femme sur la toile pouvait capter l'attention aussi bien que la Joconde. Le roux lui avait remis son présent en mains propres lors d'un voyage et Chloé, sans toutefois le remercier, avait fait immédiatement appel à une société pour l'encadrer et le placer dans sa résidence luxueuse. Pour Nathaniel, cela avait été encore plus chaleureux qu'un « Merci ».

Car il était plus qu'évident que si la blonde devait un jour revenir en France, le tableau suivrait son chemin.

Mais depuis, le roux n'avait plus la même sensation en peignant. Il devait reprendre à chaque fois son dessin initial contrairement au portrait de Chloé. Pour ce dernier, il avait dessiné sans s'arrêter, les souvenirs de chaque détail gravés dans sa mémoire. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour la terminer et il les avait passé en dormant et mangeant au minimum. Juste de quoi éviter de s'évanouir.

Glissant ses souvenirs dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Nathaniel ouvrit enfin la porte et Chloé, dans toute sa splendeur, se permit d'entrer comme si elle était chez elle.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu étais évanoui ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant, cette odeur de peinture est une intoxication !

Ayant encore une fois dégotté une paire de talons vertigineux, elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit un grand. Se retournant vers son « ami », elle caressa distraitement sa grosse tresse blonde qui avait trouvé refuge sur son épaule.

-Tu peux rentrer Emma, on peux enfin respirer un peu.

La petite fille avança timidement, serrant ses poupées contre elle. Elle regarda l'homme sous sa frange bleue et Nathaniel se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Chloé l'avait avertit qu'elle allait venir avec une invité particulière. Naturellement, il connaissait la petite mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler.

-Bonjour, Emma. Je suis Nathaniel.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Kurtzberg.

Plus tôt dans sa limousine, la blonde avait un peu parlé de l'homme chez qui elles se rendaient et Emma avait trouvé plus polie de s'adresser à lui en premier lieu par son nom de famille. Mais le roux assura que seul son prénom allait suffire.

Il se releva, regarda Chloé et demanda :

-Alors, qu'elle est cette mission spéciale dont tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Adrien.

-Dans quelques mois …

-Donc bientôt !

Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel et attendit qu'elle prenne place sur son sofa.

-Je veux que tu réalises un portrait d'Emma.

Il grinça des dents en entendant son ordre, car c'en était bien un et croisa les bras.

-J'ai beaucoup de commandes déjà, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper de suite.

-Mais comme tu es un peintre remarquable, je suis certaine que tu saura vite trouver le temps nécessaire.

Caresser dans le sens du poil marchait toujours et Nathaniel n'était pas une exception à la règle. Il haussa des épaules et posa quelques questions professionnelles. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira :

-Je suppose que je peux au moins faire une esquisse maintenant.

Chloé affichait un air réjouit et se leva pour revenir près d'Emma, un peu perdue. Nathaniel les mena à l'étage et la petite reprit de suite un air plus curieux. Des pots de peinture entamés et vides étaient posés ici et là, des toiles vierges attendaient contre le mur et un autre était recouvert d'un drap. Le roux délogea sa toile en cours pour la remplacer par une toile d'un blanc impeccable.

La blonde expliqua rapidement ce qu'Emma allait devoir faire, insistant bien qu'elle ne devait pas bouger. Un peu fatiguée d'avance, elle coopéra néanmoins, gardant en tête que ce serait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son père.

Le jeune peintre la fit s'asseoir et à l'aide de Chloé, décida de comment elle allait être représentée. Commença ensuite, la première étape. Afin de rendre les choses plus agréables, Nathaniel discuta un peu :

-Toi aussi tu aimes Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

-Je les adore oui ! Ils sont super forts ! Ils ont battu tous les méchants !

Chloé, avec un sourire sournois, passa son bras par dessus les épaules du roux pour le tirer un peu et le montrer du doigt à la petite :

-Emma, savais-tu que, quand nous étions au collège, Monsieur ici présent avait un faible pour ta mère ?

-Chloé ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Ce n'est pas la chose à dire devant sa fille !

Mais l'enfant riait : elle savait déjà grâce au journal. Et sur un air de conspiratrice annonça :

-Si Nathaniel aimait Maman … et Chloé, Papa … peut-être que du coup, vous pouvez vous aimez tout les deux puisque Papa aime Maman.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, refusant nette l'idée. Quelle horreur !

Nathaniel reprit ses tracés. « Papa aime Maman » … Ouais et « Papa » mordait dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de « Maman ».

* * *

Sa première exposition s'était bien évidemment tenue à Paris. Le roux avait loué un petit local pour afficher ses première œuvres et avait envoyé quelques invitations. Alya avait répondu la première, assurant qu'elle s'occuper de lui faire une pub d'enfer. Nino s'était débrouillé pour lui installer de quoi passer une petite musique d'ambiance pour rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable. Il y avait beaucoup des ses camarades de collège et de lycées mais également quelques frimousses connues du monde de l'art, à la recherche de leur nouvelle star.

Nathaniel, malgré le stress, avait mené sa présentation de front, avec un sincère sourire.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée des Agreste.

Adrien, l'avait complimenté chaleureusement avant de laisser sa femme à regret, harponné par des journalistes. Femme qui l'avait laissé aux serres des vautours avec un sourire compatissant, une main sur le doux renflement de son ventre.

Marinette, son ancien amour, ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse.

-Nathaniel, c'est magnifique ! Tu arrives à passer d'un style à l'autre, c'est formidable ! Toutes mes félicitations !

-Oui merci … euh, à toi aussi ! Je suppose …

La bleue lui offrit un sourire qu'il aurait voulu ne garder que pour lui.

-Et bien, c'est dans la continuité des choses. Les médecins ne veulent pas que je sorte beaucoup mais je ne pouvais pas rater ta première exposition ! Alya est déjà là ? Elle n'arrête pas d'en parler sur son nouveau blog, il faut dire.

Enceinte, enceinte, enceinte …

-Nathaniel, tout va bien ?

-Pardon, oui ! Juste un peu fatigué …

-Je comprend, il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps, tu as encore beaucoup de personnes qui veulent te parler ! Je vais trouver Alya en attendant qu'Adrien soit libéré.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur les deux joues et la future Maman s'éloigna dans la foule. Nathaniel toucha sa joue embrassée avec un sourire toujours rêveur. Marinette était encore plus jolie que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent.

Il ne remarqua pas encore le regard sombre d'Adrien plus loin.

Nathaniel était prêt du buffet, une coupe de champagne dans les mains. Il discutait avec à peu près tout le monde, plus rassuré qu'au début. Soudainement, un bras se posa sur ses épaule et le visage de l'héritier des Agreste apparut à sa droite.

-Messieurs Dames, permettez que je vous l'emprunte un moment ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit reculer son ancien camarade de classe et se plaça devant lui, le coupant à la vue des invités.

-Ta soirée se passe bien ?

-Euh … oui, ça va … et la tienne ?

-Bien, bien, super ! A vrai dire, génial, j'adore voir ma femme resplendir dans ce genre de choses … Tu sais, ma femme, Marinette ! La merveilleuse personne enceinte de mon bébé. Celle que tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer depuis notre arrivée, comme si tu espérais qu'elle te saute dans les bras.

-Adrien, je-...

Le blond gardait un certain sourire, qui rappelait celui du Chat Noir au roux. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Cette partie d'Adrien n'était pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout amicale.

-Je vais être clair : bas les pattes. D'accord, Nathaniel ? La cour des grands comporte suffisamment de jeunes femmes pour que je ne te reprenne pas à rôder près de ma Marinette.

L'ancien super-héros tapota ensuite gentiment son épaule et retourna près de sa belle, qu'il embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, la bleue l'enlaça doucement et reprit sa conversation avec Alya.

Le célibataire avait envie de partir se terrer sous un meuble. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de confrontations. Et Adrien avait clairement le sang et les nerfs pour les débuter et les finir en grand vainqueur. Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids, pas étonnant que Marinette ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé.

Le reste de la soirée, Nathaniel dû veiller à ne la regarder trop longtemps car à chaque fois, il sentait le regard menaçant de l'époux. Adrien avait très bien remarqué que le manège amoureux du peintre ne s'était pas arrêté durant toutes ces années.

* * *

Emma avait un très joli visage, c'était indéniable. Fin, avec une peau de porcelaine, ses yeux verts ressortaient avec grâce et ses cheveux bleus étaient parfaitement coiffés. Toute la noblesse des Agreste dans le moule des Dupain-Cheng. D'ici quelques années, la petite allait faire fureur et certains artistes allaient vouloir se l'arracher : peintres, comme lui, ou photographes, styliste, producteurs …

Mais il se doutait bien qu'Adrien veillait sur sa progéniture comme il veillait autrefois sur sa Marinette. Bien que cela n'est pas servit à sauver son épouse ce jour-là. Aux yeux de Nathaniel, Adrien avait échoué à protéger leur amour commun.

-Plutôt jolie, non ?

La voix de Chloé était tranquille, dans l'acceptation cruelle que Nathaniel ne pourrait pas faire : il était temps de passer à autre chose. Oui, Emma était magnifique, déjà à son âge. Mais l'accepter à haute voix reviendrait à reconnaître que Marinette et Adrien étaient fait pour être ensemble. Si elle était en vie, sûrement que leurs autres enfants auraient été tout aussi beaux que leur grande soeur.

-J'ai finit, tu peux descendre, Emma ! Je m'occuperai de peindre ça quand je pourrais. Je suppose que la date de délai est fixée pour son anniversaire ?

-Ce portrait a intérêt à être encore plus beau que le mien, c'est clair ?

Nathaniel les raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte avec un sourire pour Emma et remonta directement à l'étage. Il récupéra le tableau couvert avec un sourire triste et retira le voile.

Rien à faire …

Il n'arrivait plus à représenter Marinette.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Juleka

**Juleka**

La jeune adulte récupéra sa valise ainsi que sa guitare sur le tapis roulant avant d'emprunter le chemin vers la sortie. L'aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle était immense, bondé et étouffant. Les couloirs se succédaient et la femme était poussée par les voyageurs pressés de quitter le lieu ou de se rendre au plus vite vers le passage de leur correspondance. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, elle se glissa dans les premières toilettes pour dames et, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne, retira son chapeau. Une cascade de cheveux sombres se déroula.

Juleka se regarda dans le miroir : elle avait les joues rouges sous la chaleur et était plutôt fatiguée après toutes ces heures de vols. Mais sa tournée était terminée donc retour au bercail avant de repartir vers les studios d'enregistrement. Le fait de ne rien pouvoir réellement considérer comme une maison était largement oublié par le fait qu'elle venait de terminer un tour du monde musical en compagnie de Jagged Stone. Probablement la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Le seul bémol allait être que désormais, elle devait se cacher un minimum des paparazis. Si, à l'époque, elle aurait aimé qu'on la remarque un peu plus, là, Juleka voulait le contraire.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et cacha à nouveau ses longues mèches sous son chapeau de fortune. Il était temps qu'elle sorte d'ici, Alya allait s'impatienter. La journaliste avait accepté avec plaisir de la loger quelques nuits, le temps que les parents de la jeune chanteuse reviennent à la capitale. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout rester seule chez eux, autant en profiter pour renouer avec ses amis du collège.

Réussissant enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes à gagner les grandes portes en verres, Juleka regarda partout autour d'elle avant d'entre un klaxon résonner plusieurs fois à sa droite. Au volant d'un véhicule tout terrain absolument en désaccord avec les petites voitures citadines tout autour, Alya lui faisait de grands signes de bras. La chanteuse s'avança donc dans cette direction avant d'être harponnée par un fan qui l'aurait reconnu.

-Alya ! Merci encore pour ton hospitalité !

-Salut toi ! Le vol s'est bien passé ?

-Tranquillement, oui.

Sa valise et la guitare dans le coffre, elle s'installa ensuite près d'Alya qui démarra en trombe.

-Sacré engin.

-Très pratique quand je bouge hors de Paris pour un reportage. Ah, j'avais oublié de te le dire mais en ce moment, je garde la fille d'Adrien ! Emma, tu te souviens ? On avait été invité à la petite fête organisée après sa naissance.

Juleka confirma : même si ça remontait à longtemps et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait la petite maintenant, elle se souvenait encore.

En attendant d'arriver chez Alya, les deux femmes discutèrent de plusieurs sujets, comme la tournée de la chanteuse ou les voyages de la journaliste. Évidemment, avec Alya, cela dérapa sur la situation amoureuse de son amie, qui avoua que malheureusement, ce n'était pas trop d'actualité, surtout avec la tournée.

-Jagged Stone, quand même … Tu chômes pas, toi !

L'idole de leur adolescence, tout un symbole. Juleka l'avouait, jamais elle n'avait pensé devenir chanteuse. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans les travaux s'effectuant à l'arrière comme écrire les paroles ou composer une mélodie. Pas sur le devant de la scène devant des milliers de personnes. Mais Jagged l'avait entendu chanter une fois et personne ne refusait rien à la rock star. Juleka avait été propulsée en avant de force et ça ne l'avait pas trop déplu. L'ambiance était même carrément géniale !

Quand Alya eut finit de garer sa grosse voiture, Juleka attrapa ses affaires et la suivit en direction d'une grosse porte. Elles grimpèrent plusieurs marches et arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la journaliste. Celle-ci l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé et, tandis qu'elle laissait Juleka entrer en premier, se précipita en même temps que la chanteuse pour rattraper Emma ainsi que le plateau de tasses de thé qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ou plutôt, Juleka rattrapa magnifiquement le plateau après un vol plané tandis qu'Alya empêcher sa filleule de chuter durement au sol.

-Outch ! Tu vas bien, Emma ? C'est bien trop lourd, enfin !

La fillette rigola néanmoins et offrit ensuite un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolée Tata Alya ! Mais je voulais vous faire une surprise à ton amie et toi.

Alya lui fit des tonnes de bisous sur les joues en la soulevant pour la remercier de son gentil geste et Juleka posa les tasses à l'abri, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon.

L'adulte regarda la petite : pour une enfant, elle était incroyablement jolie. Mais avec des parents comme Marinette et Adrien, ce n'était pas étonnant. Avant de la laisser aux mains de sa marraine, Adrien avait accepté de lui faire un gros chignon composé de plusieurs tresses. Il avait fait de son mieux et ça avait suffit à Emma. Pour le reste, elle ne portait qu'une simple salopette rouge et un tee-shirt noir. Un petit être purement adorable pour Juleka.

Emma la fixait également avant de comprendre une chose visiblement choquante. Elle tira le bras d'Alya pour l'attirer vers elle et chuchoter à son oreille, tout en jetant fréquemment des regards à Juleka.

-Oui, c'est elle. Pourquoi ?

La petite fila sans répondre et tira un objet de son petit sac. Rejoignit la chanteuse, elle lui montra ce qui était un boîtier contenant un CD. Celui où elle était en duo avec Jagged Stone.

-Je … Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il te plaît ?

Comment résister à ses grands yeux verts remplis d'admiration sans borne ? Juleka ne savait pas et ne tenta même pas d'essayer. Elle signa et lui rendit, esquissant un sourire en voyant Emma sautiller de joie un peu partout autour des deux adultes.

-Papa va être trop jaloux !

Alya avait trouvé quelques cookies pour accompagner le thé au jasmin qu'Emma avait appris à faire avec Sabine. L'enfant était toujours en admiration devant son idole. Alya complimenta son thé et Juleka s'empressa de le goûter afin de la féliciter également. Très contente d'elle, Emma commença à expliquer comment elle s'y était prise.

Et tout en l'écoutant parler de sa « nouvelle petite passion », Juleka eut l'impression d'écouter Marinette parler de ses créations de mode.

* * *

-Ne bouge pas, Juleka ! Je vais me planter dans les mensurations sinon ! Écarte les bras, reste droite ! Lève la tête, c'est bon, tourne toi. Tu notes, Alya ?

Marinette, son mètre dans les mains, prenait les mesures de Juleka et annonçait ce qu'il fallait écrire à son amie, assise plus loin dans la chambre. Tikki grignotait silencieusement les cookies sur le lit, espionnant les trois filles près du bureau.

Juleka se laissait sagement faire. Après tout, elle avait un rendez-vous important avec une grande star dans une semaine. Jagged Stone avait tellement aimé la musique qu'elle avait composé pour sa nouvelle chanson qu'il avait tenu à la rencontrer plus amicalement. Elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête et avait envoyé les paroles au chanteur. Ça avait fait mouche.

-Tu as la taille tellement fine, Juleka ! Déjà que tu étais fine au collège mais là … !

Naturellement, elle désirait faire bonne impression alors avoir une tenue unique confectionnée par la nouvelle styliste de Gabriel Agreste … ce serait génial !

Les mesures prises, Marinette retourna s'asseoir et Alya lui rapporta la feuille avec les divers nombres correspondant à Juleka. Celle-ci s'approcha, timidement, regardant la bleue se saisir d'un crayon pour commencer à dessiner ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour son amie.

-Je pense qu'une combinaison fluide serait pas mal, surtout pas rapport à ta taille. Du noir, ça va être classe. Là, là et là, je vais mettre de la dentelle comme tu aimes ça. Peut-être un col comme ça, avec un long collier. Tu en penses quoi ?

Elle avait dessiné la tenue comme ça en quelques secondes et quelques coups de crayons. Elle s'était améliorée, sans aucun doute. Même Alya avait l'air impressionné.

-J'aime beaucoup oui !

-Parfait. Je dois juste acheter les fournitures et … tu l'auras dans trois-quatre jours.

-Si tôt ?

Marinette hocha de la tête, notant ce dont elle allait avoir besoin sur une feuille vierge. Juleka insista pour payer la tenue mais la bleue refusa net : en échange, elle lui demandait juste de la laisser intégrer la tenue à son book de photos. Gabriel Agreste, serait peut-être, désireux un jour de concevoir une collection de combinaisons.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés et c'était une Juleka impatiente qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Marinette. Adrien était assis sur le sol, la regardant finir quelques retouches sur la tenue. Il se leva pour saluer son ancienne camarade de collège et échanger quelques amabilités. Un clin d'oeil pour sa chérie et il descendait voir si Sabine et Tom avaient besoin d'une paire de bras en plus à la boulangerie.

-Je viens de finir, tu peux aller l'essayer ! Que je vois pour les toutes dernières retouches.

Elle tendit la combinaison à Juleka qui alla se changer derrière le paravent. Le tissu était si doux contre sa peau, c'était comme un voile. Les plis tombaient parfaitement et elle pouvait mouvoir sans problème ses jambes. Seulement resserrée à la taille et aux bras, la combinaison était aussi confortable que possible.

-Alors ?

Juleka quitta le paravent pour venir se montrer. Marinette ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant de la regarder de l'œil critique de la professionnelle. Adrien remonta finalement avec des croissants et regarda également la jeune fille en face. Lui aussi était visiblement passé en mode « Agreste Business ».

-Adrien, tu en penses quoi ?

-Le col me dérange.

-Oui moi aussi.

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de Juleka, tentant à tour de rôle de voir comment arranger cette partie de la tenue. Finalement, ce fut le garçon qui eut l'étincelle et Marinette eut l'air très fière de son petit ami.

Les mains sur les épaules de Juleka, elle la fit s'approcher de son miroir pour qu'elle puisse réellement enfin se découvrir.

-Comment tu te trouves ?

Mais la future chanteuse n'avait pas de mot : elle se trouvait belle, magnifique mais ce n'était pas encore assez fort. Elle savait également qu'elle portait une pièce unique de la grande et talentueuse future Marinette Agreste. Elle, en tout cas, n'avait aucun doute sur l'avancée de la relation entre ces deux là. A ses yeux, ils attendaient juste la fin du lycée pour officialiser aux yeux du monde.

-C'est tellement … Waouh ! J'arrive même pas à imaginer comment tu arrives à créer une telle tenue !

-Oh, c'est pas compliqué ! Une fois que tu as ton patron, il suffit simplement de faire le pli entre tes doigts et …

Adrien avait donné un croissant à Juleka. Marinette était intarissable dans ces cas-là.

* * *

Emma racontait comment Adrien allait crever de jalousie quand il allait voir que sa petite fille de seulement six ans avait eu l'autographe de la jeune Juleka, qui avait chanté pendant plusieurs mois aux côté du très célèbre Jagged Stone. L'autographe qui lui avait reçu dans son adolescence ne valait strictement rien aux yeux d'Emma qui avait maintenant celui de sa grand idole. Parfois, dans le salon, le jeune père mettait la musique et ils chantaient tous les deux, improvisant parfois une petite chorégraphie.

C'était des moments magiques entre eux.

Alya se leva pour aller mettre son propre CD finalement. Juleka ne s'empêcha de rougir en entendant sa voix résonner mais naturellement, et avec l'insistance des grands yeux d'Emma, se mit à chanter. La brune dans la cuisine avait pris une cuillère en bois en guise de micro et la plus jeune rejoignit finalement le mouvement en chantant à son tour.

Juleka n'oublierait pas que toutes ses chansons, que le fait que Jagged Stone ait eu un sourire complice en entendant le nom de la créatrice de la tenue, c'était bien grâce à Marinette.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Rose

**Rose**

La blonde soupira et reprit son stylo : les dossiers n'allaient pas se remplir tous seuls ! Elle ne releva la tête que pour saluer l'une de ses collègues qui repartait enfin après sa journée harassante. Oui, c'était dur mais Rose adorait son travail ! Infirmière en pédiatrie, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à trouver sa voie. Mais pouvoir donner d'elle-même afin d'aider les autres, n'était-ce pas la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde ?

De plus, elle acceptait régulièrement d'être envoyée dans un hôpital du royaume de Kowar, ce qui lui permettait de passer un peu de temps avec le Prince Ali. Naturellement, l'emploi du temps du jeune homme était encore plus rempli qu'avant mais désormais, il savait donner de la voix et faire une entorse au planning afin d'y inclure largement Rose.

Et ça leur suffisait.

Il était près de minuit et ses yeux bleus se fermaient automatiquement. Puisque son service ne se terminait qu'à six heures du matin, il était plus que vital qu'elle se serve une tasse de café. Terminant tout de même de noter sa phrase pour conclure les résultats du bébé de la chambre 204, Rose se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Les nuits tranquilles comme ça, c'était vraiment un lame à double tranchants : personne à sauver d'urgence mais l'ennui venait très vite. Elle allait commencer par vérifier que les bébés sous assistance respiratoire avaient été changés.

Ils étaient si petits, si fragiles. Rose prenait soin d'eux en attendant qu'ils se rétablissement correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent suivre Papa et Maman à la maison. L'un d'entre eux s'agita dans sa couveuse, ses petits sanglots déchirant le cœur de l'infirmière. La blonde passa la main dans le gant prévu à cet effet et caressa doucement la poitrine du bébé. Il se calma doucement et se rendormit l'instant d'après. Elle eut un sourire tendre et vérifia les autres. Rien à signaler pour l'instant.

Rose repartit alors vers l'accueil afin de discuter un peu avec l'une de ses collègues. Tout le monde était si gentil ici, c'était vraiment un environnement incroyable. La nuit promettait toujours d'être longue. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand un homme se précipita vers le médecin le plus proche, une fillette dans les bras et l'air très très pâle de l'enfant était inquiétant.

Le docteur le plus proche s'approcha du parent :

-Lavillant, venez avec moi !

L'infirmière l'accompagna, le regard rivé sur la petite.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je croyais qu'elle dormait ! A cette heure-ci, elle dort toujours !

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur ! Racontez-nous comment elle s'est fait ça ?

Le jeune père s'humecta les lèvres et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Son lit est sur une mezzanine … quand j'ai entendu le bruit, je me suis précipité et …

Il semblait tellement paniqué que le docteur regarda directement la petite :

-Tu as voulu descendre et tu as glissé ?

Elle secoua doucement sa tête, tenant son petit poignet contre sa poitrine. Rose s'approcha tandis que le médecin la faisait se placer sur un petit lit blanc.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Emma.

* * *

Un plâtre autour du poignet, la jolie héritière des Agreste était dans les bras d'Adrien, le visage très fermé. Rose, qui n'avait jamais été très proche du blond se contentait de noter les informations sur un dossier. La petite bleue était totalement collée contre son père, le fixant simplement de ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs qu'ici. N'importe où que dans l'hôpital où Marinette avait passé ses derniers moments.

A l'époque, Rose était encore à l'école d'infirmière, elle n'avait été mise qu'au courant de sa mort que lorsque les parents de Marinette avait fait une annonce, destinée aux anciens amis et camarades de classe de leur fille.

Elle avait été très malheureuse et avait pleuré. Alors elle s'était plongé avec encore plus d'ardeur dans ses études et dans certaines actions caritatives.

Emma avait retrouvé quelques couleurs mais maintenant, c'était Adrien qui donnait l'impression de bientôt s'évanouir. Il caressait le dos d'Emma comme pour contrôler sa panique montante. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir partir mais si Adrien continuait de perdre des teintes, il était hors de question qu'il reprenne le volant de sa voiture.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de repartir dans ton état, Adrien.

La voix douce de Rose lui fit relever les yeux et sa pupille était dilatée, comme un chat paniqué.

-Je ne veux pas rester là.

Emma se releva un peu pour embrasser sa joue et les bras musclés de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Il ne voulait pas rester là, il ne devait pas rester là. Pas avec le souvenir de Marinette qui lui collait à la peau.

Rose s'approcha doucement :

-Tu n'as personne qui pourrait vous ramener chez vous ? Ce sera plus prudent …

A cette heure-ci, hors de question d'appeler les parents de son épouse. Alya, Nino et Chloé étaient à Cannes. Il ne restait plus … que Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler. Emma dû sentir sa réticence car elle proposa de le faire elle-même. Le jeune papa refusa et embrassa son front avant de s'éloigner pour contacter son propre père. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital par miracle à l'aller.

Rose et Emma se regardèrent un peu avant que l'infirmière ne lui fasse un très grand sourire.

-Tu as beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu.

La petite pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant visiblement de se souvenir. Il fallait dire que ça remontait quand même à quelques semaines après sa naissance.

* * *

Rose avait posé son paquet cadeau sur la table prévue à cet effet, parmi les autres. Adrien s'avança vers elle afin de la saluer, son bébé dans les bras. Emma regardait déjà le monde avec de grands yeux curieux qui ne pouvaient qu'attirer les gazouillements des adultes présents. Rose, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à la règle.

-Merci d'être venue. Marinette aurait sans doute apprécié de te voir également.

Il esquissa un sourire triste mais l'effort était là. Gabriel, Tom et Sabine avaient organisé cet événement, insistant sur le fait que voir du monde ferait du bien à Adrien. Et célébrer la présence d'Emma dans sa vie n'était qu'un argument de poids de plus parmi tous les autres.

-Je dois encore saluer quelques personnes mais n'hésite pas à te servir au buffet ! Je crois que Juleka y est justement.

Caressant la tête de son bébé, Adrien la dépassa et s'approcha d'autres anciens camarades tout juste arrivés. Rose suivit donc son conseil et retrouva avec plaisir sa meilleure amie du collège en pleine discussion avec Alya. La nature enjouée de celle-ci suffisait à mettre de l'animation à la petite fête rapidement, la blonde retrouva ses marques. Nathaniel était avec Kim et Max tandis que Nino discutait vivement avec Ivan et Mylène. Alix était assise sur une chaise près d'une table, rigolant étrangement avec Sabrina. Ne manquait que Chloé, bien installée aux États-Unis.

Et Marinette.

Rose avait suscité la curiosité des ses amis : après tout, elle était la seule à s'être lancée dans de si grandes études. Certaines comme Sabrina avait pensé qu'elle se lancerait dans la confection de parfum et d'autres avaient opté pour le mariage avec le Prince Ali. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fée.

Les boulangers et le richissime styliste étaient à l'écart, observant tout ce petit monde. Gabriel était impressionné par la dignité de son fils et la manière dont il arrivait encore à se mouvoir naturellement dans la foule. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Ensuite, Alya s'approcha des parents de Marinette, discutant également avec eux, et avec Monsieur Agreste par la même occasion. Adrien la rejoignit et tendit avec plaisir sa fille à Sabine. C'était qu'à force, la petite Emma pesait son poids.

Rapidement, Rose rejoignit la troupe formée autour des adultes afin d'observer le bébé sous toutes ses coutures. C'était le premier enfant de leur génération. D'autres allaient sans doute suivre mais Emma avait la palme de la nouveauté pour l'instant. Elle était si petite, semblait si fragile. Comme Marinette et pourtant, la future infirmière savait bien que la très jeune conceptrice de mode savait parfaitement user de sa force. Elle l'avait prouvé une fois en tentant un bras de fer avec Kim. Elle avait perdu mais avait donné du fil à retordre au sportif.

Rose adorait les enfants. Elle espérait vivement qu'Emma puisse avoir rapidement des amis parmi les futurs enfants du groupe d'amis que formait les jeunes adultes.

Voyant l'intérêt de la blonde, Sabine lui proposa de la prendre un peu. Avec le consentement d'Adrien, Rose attrapa Emma, s'étonnant de la sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine. Ah, c'était donc ça avoir un si petit être contre soi … Comme c'était étrange et à la fois incroyable. Malheureusement, quand même elle aurait adoré, Rose s'interdisait d'avoir des enfants avant d'avoir pu obtenir son diplôme.

Elle redonna Emma à Adrien qui avait visiblement du mal à rester trop longtemps sans son bébé dans les bras. Marinette aurait été en vie, sans nul doute que ça aurait été un combat quotidien pour qu'il accepte de lâcher sa fille. Une telle relation père-fille pouvait être magnifique mais aussi difficile à supporter pour la future jeune fille en quête de liberté qu'Emma pouvait devenir. A ce moment-là, les sentiments protecteurs et exclusifs d'Adrien allaient compter pour du beurre.

Peut-être serait-il bien pour Adrien qu'il pense à refaire sa vie avec une autre femme plus tard. Une femme avec laquelle il aurait d'autres enfants. Seul avec Emma, l'homme n'allait avoir aucun autre sujet de préoccupation que protéger sa fille de tout. Avec d'autres enfants, cela lui permettrait peut-être de laisser plus facilement sa fille lui échapper doucement le moment venu.

Le sujet était encore trop douloureux pour le blond de toute façon.

Nino proposa d'ouvrir les cadeaux et le jeune papa sauta sur l'occasion. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la très grande table, Emma sur les genoux de Tom, et Adrien attrapa le premier paquet : celui de Rose. Soudainement inquiète que ça ne puisse pas plaire, elle se tendit sur sa chaise.

Adrien déballa une magnifique petite robe aux couleurs pastels. Gabriel, à ses côtés, hochait avec satisfaction de la tête devant la marque qu'il semblait reconnaître. Il y avait un petit chapeau avec et Adrien le plaça sur la tête d'Emma qui gigotait, tendant de le regarder sans y arriver. Ses joues gonflées et sa bouche plissée, elle déclencha quelques éclats de rire et Alya, tout comme Nino, avaient déjà pris une rafale de photos.

-Merci beaucoup, Rose, c'est vraiment magnifique.

La blonde rosit légèrement et bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes après avoir inhalé un grand coup. C'était étrange mais depuis l'incident où elle avait été changée en Princesse Fragrance, dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir au passage, c'était comme si son nez s'était découvert un nouveau talent : celui de reconnaître certaines odeurs ou parfums de façon encore plus précise.

Et sans aucun doute, ce parfum-là, c'était bien celui de Marinette.

* * *

Rose s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et termina de noter ce qu'elle avait à écrire. Elle avait presque oublié le détail "Parfum de Marinette" lors de ce fameux jour. Mais Rose était une grande romantique et croyait à l'Amour avec un grand "A". Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée de pouvoir imaginer la jeune mère veillant sur sa famille, même décédée.

Adrien était revenu, annonçant que son père avait fait déplacé son chauffeur pour venir les chercher. Il écouta les recommandations et tendit la main à Emma, qu'elle puisse descendre de son lit. L'immobilité soudaine de son bras gênait fortement la petite fille. Mais voilà, pas le choix, il fallait faire avec.

Les deux allaient sortir quand le blond se retourna vers la blonde.

-Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi, Rose. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se retrouve tous quelque part depuis le temps !

-Oui, ce serait vraiment amusant ! Sois prudent en rentrant ! Et Emma, interdiction d'utiliser ton bras !

La petite grommela quelque chose dans une barbe imaginaire avant de lui dire "Au revoir".

Rose soupira : pourquoi l'odeur de Marinette suivait encore et toujours ces deux-là ?

* * *

 **Laura** : Pour une fois, je vais te répondre ici, les MP ont du mal à passer chez moi ce soir ... Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que le chapitre sur Juleka ait fait plusieurs heureuses car, à vrai dire, je n'avais que très peu d'idées pour elle ! Mais on m'en a soufflé quelques unes ~ Savoir que tu es heureuse ainsi me fait énormément plaisir ! Les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais si tu arrives à ressentir autant d'émotions à chaque fois ... Je ne peux rien demander de plus ! Merci pour ta fidélité !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Merci à toi pour les idées ! J'ai commencé le chapitre avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire avec Juleka. Et là, boum, je relis ta précédente review et c'est l'illumination ! Donc merci *s'incline* Emma partage énormément de traits de caractères avec Marinette mais plus elle va grandir, plus Adrien va s'apercevoir qu'elle tient aussi beaucoup de lui. Les chats ne font pas de chiens après tout (oui oui, dans ce sens !) Je pense que le mélange va être plutôt amusant pour les amis extérieurs. Un autre merci pour ta grande présence sur cette fiction !

J'en profite également pour (enfin) remercier tous ceux qui aiment, suivent, commentent ou simplement lisent cette fiction. Merci à vous car sans votre soutien de lecteurs, écrire devient moins passionnant ! *envoie des bisous dans tous les pays*


	16. Chapitre 16 - Kim & Alix

**Kim & Alix **

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci que Kim se rendait compte que malgré la différence flagrante de taille, Alix avait l'avantage sur lui. Les bras croisés, la jeune sportive de haut niveau empêchait clairement son petit-ami de passer les doubles portes menant à l'accueil de leur complexe sportif.

C'était leur bébé : construit après avoir économisé tout l'argent gagné par leurs compétitions respectives, après des années à encaisser les différents soucis liés à sa construction, malgré tout, ils avaient enfin leurs premiers clients fidèles. Les fins de mois étaient encore très dures mais tout allait venir à point le moment venu.

Mais un autre problème venait de s'ajouter. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu.

Kim se devait d'aller recevoir la classe de jeunes élèves qui venaient découvrir les différents sports qu'ils proposaient avec Alix dans le complexe. Malheureusement, la sportive n'en démordrait pas :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas venir avec toi !

-Alix, ce sont des enfants ! Ils ne contrôlent pas leur force, leurs gestes peuvent devenir violents sans le vouloir !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, épuisée par ses arguments stupides.

-Kim, il ne va rien m'arriver … Je ne comprend vraiment pas. On s'était mis d'accord sur le partage des gosses pour leur enseigner quelques trucs !

-Ouais, mais ça, c'était avant que tu m'annonces que tu étais enceinte !

Le jeune homme écarta ensuite doucement sa petit-amie pour rejoindre le professeur et sa classe, ignorant volontairement l'air offusqué de sa belle. La nouvelle de la grossesse avait été très bien prise finalement. Une nouvelle pas vraiment prévue mais confirmait que leur relation pouvait aisément continuer. Certains auraient préférer faire passer le mariage avant mais ni Alix ni Kim ne considéraient l'acte comme étant impératif.

Alix soupira et rejoignit la petit troupe avec un sourire sincère : si parmi toutes ces petites têtes, il y avait un futur sportif s'étant révélé grâce à eux, ce serait merveilleux. Elle se tint près de Kim qui la présenta comme l'autre dirigeante du centre. Les petits regardaient partout, déjà très curieux.

Ils étaient les seuls employés ici. Peut-être que dans un futur proche, quand ils auront un peu plus de visites, embaucher allait être possible, afin de varier encore plus les sports. Mais aujourd'hui, les très jeunes allaient découvrir le basket et le volley.

Kim avait tous les regards tournés vers lui, captivant tout naturellement l'attention des enfants. Alix, qui ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre devant le petit monde, alla s'asseoir dans les gradins, remarquant une petite fille au bras retenu par un plâtre.

-... Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je suis tombée.

-Ah …

La jeune femme enviait soudainement la capacité de Kim de savoir parler aux mômes.

-Je suis Alix.

-Je sais ! Je suis Emma, Papa m'a parlé de vous.

Alix avait reconnu la petite pour l'avoir dans le journal people de la semaine dernière. Après l'arrivée en trombe à l'hôpital d'Adrien Agreste et sa mystérieuse petite fille, une nuée de journalistes avides de photos s'était pratiquement jeté sur eux pour avoir un cliché de la petite. La future mère avait également lu que la petite Emma avait été si paniquée qu'elle s'était tétanisée et que son père avait du la soulever pour l'emmener vers une voiture, grondant comme un chat furieux.

Emma regardait ses camarades avec une légère jalousie : elle aussi aurait bien aimé participer à ces cours de sport. Le grand là-bas, Kim, avait l'air vraiment très gentil et amusant. Il distribua quelques ballons et leur expliqua comment dribbler et avancer en même temps. La petite bleue soupira, tout comme Alix qui aurait préféré être sur le terrain plutôt que sur le banc de touche.

-Ton père s'est remis à l'escrime ?

La petite secoua la tête sans lâcher les ballons oranges des yeux :

-Non, il n'a plus le temps.

-Oh … C'est dommage.

Bon, cela dit, il avait annoncé son départ à l'époque.

* * *

La journée avait été sous le signe de la victoire : Kim et Alix avaient remporté la première place dans leurs courses respectives le matin même et Adrien avait complété son tableau des scores juste après le repas. Marinette avait tenu à être là pour eux trois, ayant même eu la gentille attention de leur préparer un petit panier repas à chacun pour le midi.

Après la remise des trophée, le blond avait rejoint ses amis et avait reçu son baiser de félicitation de la part de sa jeune petite-amie.

-Tu es le meilleur.

-Je sais ~

Kim et Alix regardaient cette mignonne petite scène avant que le plus grand ne les coupe dans leur séance de bisous d'amoureux.

-Si c'est comme ça à sa prochaine victoire, je m'enfuis avec les sandwichs avant.

Marinette caressa tendrement la joue de son chéri et celui-ci rigola un peu avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois. Heureusement que j'ai gagné.

-Tu gagnes toujours de toutes façons.

-Attend … La dernière fois ?! Tu arrêtes ?!

Le garçon acquiesça, couvant la bleue et leurs amis d'un regard décidé. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux, même si Marinette elle-même avait mal au cœur pour lui quand il avait pris sa décision.

-J'ai envie de me consacrer à ma famille. Quand on aura des enfants, je ne veux pas être loin juste à cause d'une compétition. J'ai assez profité comme ça, ça me suffit amplement.

Les deux autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : arrêter simplement pour des enfants qui allaient sans doute venir dans des années ?! Quelle idée !

Ils avaient décidé de rentrer ensuite tous ensemble. Les cœurs étaient euphoriques mais les corps étaient épuisés. Ils rêvaient de se poser quelque part et de ne plus bouger. Marinette et Adrien se tenaient pas la main tandis qu'Alix et Kim faisaient attention à ne pas se frôler. Ils tenaient à garder leur début de relation très secrète. Même si les deux devant seraient assurément les premiers à leur adresser toutes sortes de félicitations. Pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin que ça reste entre eux.

Alix n'imaginait pas un jour se priver de sa passion, même si elle avait un jour des enfants. Ne serait-ce pas justement mieux d'en profiter avec eux ? Kim devait penser comme elle. Bon, après, ils étaient loin, très loin d'avoir commencé à imaginer une vie ensemble avec des minis eux courant partout. Pour être sincère, la vision leur donnait justement plus envie de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible.

Le couple qui se voulait discret releva soudainement le nez, conscient que les deux mariés devant s'étaient retournés pour les observer avec ce même rictus de chat devant l'oiseau. C'était étrangement naturel à voir sur le visage d'Adrien que sur celui de Marinette.

-... Quoi ?

Ils gardèrent leur sourire encore un peu avant de se retourner et de se remettre à marcher. Kim et Alix seraient-ils … grillés ? A la limite, ces deux-là avaient l'air de savoir garder un secret.

Histoire de changer de sujet, Kim demanda à son ami :

-Mais ce que t'as dis plus tôt … d'abandonner le sport … c'est vraiment sérieux ?

Adrien regarda le ciel bleue avant de revenir à Marinette puis à Kim.

-Très sérieux, oui. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père et laissez mes loisirs passer au dessus du bonheur de mes enfants. Je veux être là constamment pour eux. En plus, j'ai commencé à pratiquer l'escrime parce que mon père le voulait alors tu sais … honnêtement, j'aurai préféré parfois passer mes après-midi à autre chose.

-Du genre, manger mes macarons et croissants en t'affalant sur mon canapé comme le gros gentil chat que tu es ?

A l'attente des pâtisseries de la boulangeries, le regard vert se fit rêveur et il soupira de bonheur. Néanmoins, il se reprit et fit un clin d'oeil à Alix.

-Mais je suppose que certains couples peuvent tout coïncider malgré tout.

Elle eut la force de ne pas rougir. Contrairement à Kim. Le rire de Marinette était léger et le garçon se frotta la nuque avec un sourire gêné pour sa désormais petite-amie officielle, laquelle soupira avant de lui attraper la main.

Les mois avaient ensuite continué de s'écouler et sous le regard d'Alix, Adrien n'avait strictement rien perdu de sa forme physique. C'était même le contraire et d'ailleurs, ses réflexes semblaient aussi s'être améliorés. S'il avait bel et bien décidé de laisser l'escrime derrière lui, Alix était persuadée qu'il s'adonnait à un autre sport. Quelque chose qui le faisait courir pour développer le tonus de ses jambes et la force de ses bras. Plus il grandissait -ça en devenait affolant d'ailleurs- plus sa masse musculaire semblait anormale pour un non-sportif. Kim lui avait demandé son secret, le blond s'était contenté d'un demi sourire en guise de réponse.

* * *

Six ans plus tard, Adrien avait beaucoup perdu de poids. La mort de Marinette, malgré les repas préparés spécialement par Sabine, n'avaient pas réussi à lui rendre sa forme d'avant. Probablement qu'il mourrait d'épuisement s'il venait à refaire de suite une de ses puissantes session d'escrime qu'il faisait régulièrement au collège puis au lycée.

Alix entendit Emma soupirer une nouvelle fois et quand elle tourna ses yeux verts vers l'adulte, la future maman tenta un sourire :

-Prend soin de lui.

La petite leva le nez comme si elle venait d'entendre une stupidité :

-Évidemment. Il serait perdu sans moi de toute façon !

Alix plissa ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle se remit à regarder Kim qui, tout timidement, lui sourit comme pour apaiser la tension existante depuis leur dispute. Alix soupira et lui sourit à son tour.

Ça avait l'air chouette d'avoir des enfants.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Adrien jetait des petits coups d'oeil fréquents dans le rétroviseur intérieur à sa fille, assise derrière. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre à sa droite, silencieuse contrairement à d'habitude. Normalement, elle lui raconterait sa journée sans prendre le temps de respirer. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Emma ? Tout va bien, ma puce ? Tu es toute silencieuse.

-Tu ne veux pas te remarier ?

Le blond se crispa, avalant sa salive comme si elle était de l'acide.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle ne le regardait pas, comme si un contact visuel allait détruire l'espèce de carapace détachée qu'elle voulait garder.

-Alix et Kim, les deux personnes qui ont fait faire du sport à ma classe … Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Grand-mère et Papy aussi … mais pas toi.

Adrien devait se concentrer impérativement sur la route, tant ses mains tremblaient.

-Toi, tu es toujours tout seul avec moi. Maman est morte mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois toujours rester seul comme ça. C'est triste.

-Donc quoi ? Tu voudrais que j'épouse une autre femme ?

Emma s'autorisa enfin à le regarder dans le rétroviseur.

-Maman restera toujours ma maman, même si je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une maman mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque de savoir ça.

-Donc … tu te sens seule ?

Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Dire qu'elle voulait son père juste pour elle était encore la vérité mais maintenant, elle se sentait juste égoïste de le penser.

-Et toi ?

Oui, oh que oui ! Il se sentait terriblement abandonné. Adrien n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, aucune idée de comment agir comme un père. Il sentait qu'Emma grandissait et il avait peur parce qu'indéniablement un jour, elle allait devenir une adolescente. Une adolescente avec des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Et après ça, elle allait devenir une adulte avec sa propre vie et lui, n'allait plus être indispensable. Il allait être seul.

-Tu pourrais même avoir d'autres enfants.

Emma et lui étaient pareils sur tellement de choses : ils souffraient d'être et d'avoir été des enfants uniques par la force des choses. Mais avoir d'autres bébés avec une femme qui n'était pas Marinette … !

-Je ne sais pas, Emma … Je ne peux pas encore …

-Maman aurait sans doute voulu que tu sois plus heureux …

Il avait envie de s'arrêter et de crier en lui demandant ce qu'elle en savait vraiment, elle qui n'avait jamais connu la merveille et parfaite personne qu'était Marinette. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cet interrogatoire et franchement, ça l'énervait. Tout le monde rabâchait encore et encore sur le sujet, malgré son refus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, bon sang ?! Devait-il le hurler encore et encore jusqu'en briser ses cordes vocales ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent vraiment la teneur de ses sentiments ?

Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Parce qu'Adrien aimait Marinette autant que Chat Noir avait voué un culte à Ladybug. Que chacun des coups qu'il avait porté était un pas en arrière qu'un Akuma faisait loin de sa Lady mais un pas de plus qu'elle faisait vers son cœur.

Marinette était un poison qui traversait ses veines, emplissant son corps de la plus effroyable des douleurs et que sa disparition causait un manque au drogué qu'il s'était vu devenir.

Que leur dire à tous ces gens ?

Il avait encore son sourire sur les lèvres, sa chaleur au bout des doigts, son souffle dans son cou, son nom tatoué sur son cœur. Son alliance à son doigt et sa place bien précise dans le lit comme s'il pensait pouvoir la retrouver le lendemain matin contre lui.

Qu'en plus d'Emma, il voulait entendre la voix excitée de Louis, réveillé avant eux et les pleurs de Hugo, à leur recherche après un cauchemar. Il voulait caresser la tête de son chien tout en contemplant les copeaux de litière que le hamster aurait fait passer entre les barreaux de sa cage.

Et on lui disait quoi ?

Qu'il fallait passer à autre chose ? Qu'il devait faire une croix à tout ceci, à cette illusion parfaite. Cessez de rêver à ce futur ou de le réaliser avec une autre. Qu'il se faisait du mal.

Si c'était un délire, alors il sentait heureux d'être fou.

Adrien rétrograda en arrivant près d'un feu rouge. Emma regardait toujours par la fenêtre comme si elle aussi, cherchait à s'évader de toute cette cruauté.

-Quand on m'enlèvera le plâtre, j'aimerai faire de l'escrime.

* * *

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Hey hey ! En fait, Rose a accepté d'être envoyé à l'étranger de temps en temps, comme une espèce de mission humanitaire. Imaginer Marinette près d'Adrien et Emma est à la fois beau et incroyablement triste ...

 **Fan** : Coucou ! Manon et Félix auront aussi un chapitre pour eux parce qu'il n'y a pas que Ladybug et Chat Noir après tout ! Il faut bien penser à eux quand ils n'ont pas le masque ! Merci pour ton petit mot !

 **Laura** : Marinette qui les surveille sans pouvoir vivre avec eux, moi, ça me donne envie de pleurer en me roulant en boule sous mon bureau. Je suis probablement maso en écrivant cette fiction en fait. Merci pour les persos secondaires, ils aiment bien savoir que tu les aimes !

 **Bubullina** : Coucou ! Merci également pour ton petit mot ! Comme tu l'as demandé, j'ai tenté de parler du remariage ! J'espère que cela t'aura plu !

J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs étrangers qui, tout de même, sont très nombreux sur cette fiction. Vous êtes géniaux !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Sabrina

**Sabrina**

* * *

C'était officiel ! Un fait prouvé, à l'aide de ses nombreuses preuves. Des années de recherche, de personnes interrogées, de photos floues prises dans la précipitation, de nuits sans dormir, des centaines de feuilles blanches noircies par des ratures. Mais la vérité était enfin là, sous ses yeux, comme le trophée de sa longue lutte pour dénicher la réalité de cette folle épopée qu'avait été sa recherche. Oh, comme elle était fière de n'avoir jamais abandonné ! Malgré les échecs, les routes ne menant nul part, le manque d'enthousiasme de ses proches. Ils allaient pouvoir courir pour toucher ne serait-ce qu'un centime de ce qu'elle comptait gagner en mettant le concerné devant le fait accompli.

Sabrina sentit le rire de la folie monter dans sa poitrine et la pièce résonna vite de ce bruit mauvais qu'elle avait gardé pour ce jour. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais faute de les entretenir, à peine si elle avait pris le temps de se nourrir convenablement d'ailleurs, Sabrina ressemblait à la méchante sorcière des contes pour enfants.

Son travail était la pomme empoisonnée et sa victime allait bien vite sombrer dans le sommeil cauchemardesque menant à l'Enfer.

Elle s'imagina alors avec une montagne d'argent, car bien sûr, jamais les concernés n'allaient accepter d'avoir ce secret révélé ! Non, ils allaient payer pour faire taire sa voix et ça lui allait parfaitement. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir acheter ? Une grande maison déjà ! Bien loin du misérable taudis dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge pour ses effectuer ses recherches en paix. Des tenus et bijoux de créateurs pour se pavaner là où on ne verrait qu'elle.

Maintenant que la réponse était sous ses yeux, tout semblait plus clair. Comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir auparavant ? Comment tout le monde avait pu garder les yeux si loin de la vérité ?

Bien, il était temps qu'elle se prépare. Il fallait qu'elle sois belle.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on allait annoncer que le célèbre Adrien Agreste avait été Chat Noir.

* * *

Le blond avait accueillit son ordre d'être payée en échange de son silence par un grand éclat de rire. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Mais quand il la fixa à nouveau, ses iris verts avaient été menaçants et Sabrina en eut presque peur. Seul le fait de savoir qu'elle dominait cet échange l'avait rassuré. Elle connaissait son secret, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

-Sabrina, Sabrina … Toujours une imagination aussi débordante … Je ne m'y attendait pas cela dit. Cependant, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

-Je sais que j'ai raison.

Il haussa les épaules à sa réponse sifflée avec venin. S'il paniquait, Adrien le cachait merveilleusement bien.

-Je sais que tu es Chat Noir ! Et je sais que Marinette est Ladubyg ! Encore un peu de temps avant que je trouve l'identité des autres !

-Incroyable comme ma femme arriverait encore à sauver les innocents en justaucorps rouge à pois alors qu'elle nous a quitté.

Sabrina grinça des dents.

-Arrête de te croire plus malin ! Il est évident que Chat Noir et Ladybug ont été remplacés maintenant ! Le vide qui correspond à leur disparition puis à leur retour correspond exactement à l'âge de ta fille ! Étrange comme coïncidence non ?

-Je suis vexé, j'ai le sentiment que tu penses que je ne peux plus renter dans le costume … J'ai pris du poids mais quand même …

-Arrête ça !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table en hurlant. Adrien soupira comme pour partager la douleur de son meuble.

-Alors ?! Tu ne démens pas ?!

-Je n'avoue rien non plus.

-Donc j'ai raison.

-Sabrina, je me fiche de ce que tu crois avoir trouvé sur Marinette ou sur moi. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux en échange et je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras rien.

-Je vais tout raconter à la presse !

Adrien bailla, épuisé par cette inintéressante conversation qu'il lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Quelle vaine façon de dépenser son énergie. Il ne donnerait certainement pas à Sabrina l'occasion de voir comme il était chamboulé par ses dires. Comment se sortir de cette situation ?! Elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici en racontant à tous les coins de rue qu'il avait un jour arpentait les toits de Paris en combinaison latex et oreilles de chat.

-Honnêtement … pourquoi avait perdu toute ces années pour découvrir ma fausse -doublement fausse vu tes accusations- identité ? N'aurais-tu pas eu meilleur à faire ?

-Meilleur à faire … Meilleure à faire ?! Ladybug et toi m'avaient tout pris ! A cause de vous mon père … mon père … !

Adrien resta interdit un moment avant de se rappeler de l'incident survenu au début de sa deuxième année de lycée.

* * *

Adrien caressa son flan gauche, sentant avec précision les deux endroits où ses côtes avaient été cassées. Sans la magie de Plagg, limitant les dégâts, il serait sans doute déjà au sol, hurlant à la mort. Marinette, dans son costume de Ladybug avait utilisé son yoyo pour le rejoindre et le fixait de ses grands bleus terrifiés par son état après sa chute. Le blond la rassura d'un sourire, allant même jusqu'à plaisanter sur le fait que pour un Chat, il ne retombait pas toujours sur ses pattes.

L'Akumatisé était d'une violence inouïe et il venait d'en faire les frais. Il allait bien déguster après sa dé-transformation. Heureusement, ni son Cataclysme ni le Lucky Charm n'avaient été invoqués pour l'instant. Il leur restait donc du temps. Mais si le méchant en face continuait de frapper avec la puissance de l'acier, ça risquait de devenir fort utile.

-Où sont les autres … ?

-Elles arrivent … Tiens bon s'il te plaît !

Une orbe dorée entoura alors l'Akumatisé qui hurla de rage. Queen Bee, à peine arrivée, avait utilisé son pouvoir pour tenter d'enfermer l'ennemi dans une bulle aussi collante que le miel pour l'empêcher de bouger. La nouvelle héroïne était puissante et Adrien savait qu'on pouvait parfaitement compter sur elle. Étrangement à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler aux journalistes, elle se montrait aussi être une combattante très douée. Il donnerait cher pour percer son identité. Elle devait forcément être une personne ouverte, avec qui discuter devait être agréable.

Malheureusement, davantage énervé par sa prison dorée, l'Akumatisé sembla gagner en puissance et détruisit la paroi d'un seul coup. Sous la puissance du souffle du à l'impact, l'Abeille fut projetée plus loin, ses grands yeux bleus agrandis sous la surprise. Ses semelles noires ne purent accrocher le sol et sans rien pour se retenir, Queen Bee vola dans un nuage de longs cheveux blonds.

-Je te tiens !

Dans un costume qu'on aurait dit fait de feu, Volpina sauta de son perchoir pour rattraper sa collègue sous le regard soulagé de Ladybug et Chat Noir. La deuxième nouvelle de l'équipe déposa la blonde au sol, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Queen Bee sourit, la remerciant et se releva pour faire face à l'ennemi à vaincre.

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il vous touche en vous frappant. Mon Kwami a pu faire en sorte que mon costume encaisse le choc mais ça fait du dégât quand même …

Même à quatre, cela risquait d'être difficile sachant que le vénérable Maître Fu n'allait pas prendre part au combat.

-Bon, on a plus le temps … Lucky Charm !

Le yoyo magique s'envola et le groupe attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de l'objet qui allait les aider à vaincre. Ladybug tendit les mains et récupéra … :

-... un bouclier ?!

La voix incrédule de Volpina fit écho à leurs pensées : comme ceux dans les livres de chevaliers, le bouclier était parfait pour se défendre … mais pour libérer l'Akuma, ça n'aidait pas ! Pourtant …

-J'ai une idée !

Ça, c'était bien sa Marinette ! Elle fit part de son idée aux trois autres super héros qui comprirent vite les grands lignes. Ainsi, chacun se dépêcha de rejoindre son poste.

Chat Noir attrapa le bouclier d'une main et de l'autre déclencha son Cataclysme pour faire tomber un lampadaire, afin d'attirer l'attention du méchant :

-Hé, mocheté ! Par ici !

Le concerné grogna et avança vers lui :

-Tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurai ton Miraculous !

Il se jeta en avant, poings serrés et Adrien se protégea derrière le bouclier enchanté. Il sentit l'os de son bras se craqueler sous l'énorme choc et vu le hurlement de douleur de l'autre coté, l'Akumatisé devait également regretter son choix d'attaque. Le bouclier magique résista et l'ennemi recula, son bras replié contre lui.

-Ladybug, à toi !

Le yoyo rouge alla entourer les chevilles de l'homme maléfique pendant que Queen Bee recouvrait la route de son miel bien glissant. La Coccinelle tira sur son fil, forçant le méchant à chuter, incapable de se relever, coller par le liquide doré. Volpina subtilisa les gants de boxe maudits d'un coup de bâton -inutile d'être deux à se retrouver coincé sans pouvoir bouger- et les lança à Ladybug qui s'empressa de purifier le petit papillon prisonnier.

-Miraculous Ladybug !

Le bouclier disparut des mains gantées de Chat Noir, de même que l'épaisse couche de miel et les dégâts provoqués dans le secteur. Volpina se précipita vers l'homme au sol pour l'aider à se relever et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

-Pfiou, enfin finit !

Le regard tourné vers la scène devant elle, Marinette ne remarqua pas qu'un deuxième Akuma avait assisté à la scène, attendant juste le moment d'inattention de la Coccinelle pour frapper. Armé de son arc abritant son propre papillon démoniaque, il arma sa flèche et tira sans hésitation dans le dos de l'adolescente.

-Ladybug !

Le hurlement de Chat Noir, incapable de bouger à cause de ses côtes se mêla aux voix de Queen Bee et Volpina, trop loin pour pousser leur amie. La bleue se retourna pour apercevoir l'agent Roger faire barrière de son corps. Il s'effondra sous le regard hanté de Marinette.

-A … Agent Roger !

Elle tomba à genoux, contemplant la flèche fichée de son torse. Que devait-elle faire ?! Retirer la flèche et compresser la plaie ?!

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

-Sans Ladybug … Paris est perdu … En tant que représentant de l'ordre, je suis heureux que mon sacrifice puisse vous protéger.

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! Vous avez pensé à Sabrina !

-Ma fille … dites-lui … dites-lui …

Le reste de la phrase fut emporté par le dernier souffle du policier.

* * *

-Mon père est mort à cause de Ladybug ! Jamais je ne pourrai pardonner !

-Sabrina … Il a choisi de prendre cette flèche à sa place … Ton père était un homme qui-...

-Fermes-là ! Marinette est morte mais ça ne repart pas son acte ! Tu vas payer à sa place !

Adrien ferma les yeux, conscient que rien n'allait pouvoir apaiser la peine de son cœur. Mais que lui dire ?

-Donc … Comme la Ladybug responsable n'est plus des nôtres, tu t'en prend à moi. Car en tant qu'époux et Chat Noir, d'après ce que tu crois, c'est à moi de réparer ses torts.

-Tu comprends vite pour un ancien héros de seconde catégorie.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, les plantant sans ciller une seule seconde dans le regard rageur de la femme en face.

-Sabrina … ça ne t'apportera rien. Tu veux me dénoncer d'avoir été Chat Noir ? Fait donc, mais attend toi à ce qu'on te rembarre. Tu veux te venger de ce jour-là ? Ton père ne reviendra pas. De plus, si tu t'en prend à l'un des super-héros, autant te dire que j'imagine bien le reste du groupe te rendre une petite visite pour t'expliquer comment apprendre à fermer ta bouche et à moins fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres. Je n'ai jamais été Chat Noir et je n'envie certainement pas ceux qui ont du l'être. Depuis tout à l'heure, je t'écoute blasphémer sur la prétendue double identité de ma femme et il n'y a que la pensée de ma fille pour m'empêcher de te faire taire personnellement, car j'imagine bien que tu serais ensuite capable de prévenir les journalistes afin de m'envoyer en prison pour avoir tenter de te tuer. Tu n'aura strictement rien, ni supplications, ni argent. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau avant que je te vire moi-même. Et crois-moi, l'aller vers la porte sera beaucoup moins plaisant.

Sabrina, raide comme un piquer, attrapa son sac et murmura :

-Tu seras dans les grands titres dès demain.

-Alors j'espère qu'il y aura une jolie photo. Dehors !

Elle courut presque afin de mettre de la distance entre eux, son précieux dossier dans ses mains. Adrien laissa son dos heurter sa chaise, ses deux mains sur son visage. Bon sang … C'est dans des moments pareils qu'il aurait aimé savoir l'identité de Queen Bee et Volpina pour l'aider à faire taire ce rat persistant. Même Gabriel risquait de ne pas pouvoir faire taire un tel scandale. Emma … Il devait protéger Emma.

En soit, Chat Noir avait aider à protéger Paris, peut-être que les répercussions n'allaient pas être si terribles. C'était une autre forme de célébrité, il allait devoir faire avec.

Peut-être aurait-il du dire à Sabrina qu'un fleuriste du coin était chargé de fleurir la tombe de son père afin d'honorer sa mémoire, lui qui avait sauvé sa femme.

* * *

Comment m'excuser pour cette absence ? Vous aimez les cookies ?

Ce chapitre a franchement été très difficile à écrire, entre le manque d'inspiration et le manque de temps (les études sont mon Akuma) ... Mais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin poster et je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des petits messages d'encouragement ! Vous êtes trop choupinous !


	18. Chapitre 18 - Mylène & Ivan

**Mylène et Ivan**

* * *

Alors que midi sonnait déjà à l'horloge murale de leur petite cuisine et que son estomac se rappelait brutalement à sa bonne conscience, Mylène le lâcha pas pour autant le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. La feuille devant elle était un peu raturée et des annotations à l'encre violette étaient ajoutées à droite et à gauche. Quelque soit le sujet, elle avait encore énormément de chose à écrire.

Afin de ne pas déranger sa compagne perdue dans sa réflexion, Ivan ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, un bouquet de simples roses blanches dans la main. En entendant le parquet grincer derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna et l'homme se dépêcha de cacher le bouquet dans son dos.

-Viens voir, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées pour la cérémonie ! Tu penses que ton ancien groupe acceptera de jouer un peu pour nous ?

La cérémonie ! L'événement tant attendu par ces deux-là, ainsi que par leur famille respective. Le mariage. C'était Mylène qui avait demandé la main de son compagnon, incapable d'attendre davantage qu'Ivan laisse sa timidité maladive de côté pour faire sa demande. L'initiative avait beaucoup fait rire mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Pendant que la future mariée lui expliquait les changements réfléchis depuis ce matin, le futur marié révéla son bouquet de roses, coupant ainsi la parole de son aimée. Très émue, elle embrassa sa joue et alla chercher un vase, sans un mot, les joues rouges. Malgré ses airs intimidants, Ivan était un incurable romantique et lui faisait souvent de petits cadeaux surprises ainsi mais Mylène était toujours aussi surprise. Très agréablement surprise.

Une fois le bouquet dans l'eau, elle entoura son fiancé de ses bras pour un câlin de remerciement et retourna à ses annotations.

-J'ai également pensé à faire une seule grande table plutôt que plusieurs petites. C'est plus conviviale, non ?

-Hmm … Il va falloir un grand plan de table alors … On a les réponses de tout le monde ?

Mylène hocha de la tête, ayant finit cette étape le soir d'avant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à aménager la salle où tout le monde se réunirait pour un bon repas de mariage et à se décider de comment placer les invités.

-Ce sera merveilleux de toute façon, ma Mylène.

Elle eut un sourire ravi qui réchauffa le cœur d'Ivan.

* * *

Le jour J, les demoiselles d'honneur avaient des airs d'Amazones prêtes pour la guerre. Palettes de maquillage, nécessaires à coiffure ainsi que leurs propres tenues. Incapable de choisir entre toutes ses amies, Mylène avait désigné Alya, Juleka ainsi que Rose pour être à ses côtés ce merveilleux jour. Ces demoiselles avaient les mêmes robes mais dans des teintes différentes : mandarine pour la journaliste, rose pâle pour l'infirmière et parme pour la chanteuse. Un chignon sur la tête et un bracelet fleur au poignet, Mylène était très satisfaite.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de revêtir sa robe de bal.

Aidée par Juleka et Alya, les plus grandes, la mariée se recouvrit du blanc traditionnel pendant que Rose préparait les accessoires. S'ensuivit ensuite un petit maquillage -très discret!- fait par Juleka tandis que la petite blonde coiffait soigneusement son amie. Alya, dans sa grande habitude, prenait les photos.

-Alors … comment je suis ?

-Tu es …

-… vraiment …

-… magnifique !

Un peu rassurée mais néanmoins anxieuse, Mylène annonça qu'elle était prête à y aller.

* * *

-Je suis beau, hein ? Vraiment pas mal, pas vrai ?

-Oui, tu es très beau …

Alix leva les yeux au ciel devant son petit-ami qui arborait l'air d'un coq dans son beau costume de témoin. Non pas à cause de la grossesse elle-même mais plus à cause de l'énorme fatigue qu'Alix n'avait pas du tout prévue, celle-ci devait passer la majeure partie de son temps assise, avec les pieds relevés de préférence. Ordre du médecin et la grande sportive vivait cette décision très mal.

Ivan tournait en rond, soudainement très stressé d'être au centre de l'attention et quelques anciens amis de son groupe de musique du lycée avaient eut la bonne idée de venir le divertir pour lui changer les idées. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Chloé portait une robe jaune agressive pour la rétine et une paire de sandales à talons compensés. Près d'elle, Nathaniel soupirait, épuisé par le débit de conversation que la blonde pouvait avoir. Alors quand Adrien débarqua avec Emma, il fut bien ravi de voir que la sulfureuse mannequin se précipita vers la petite bleue et son papa.

-Adrien, comme tu es beau ! Oh, tu devrais vraiment penser à revenir dans le mannequinat, quel dommage de laisser tout ça à de pauvres amateurs sans talents ! Emma, Emma … Ta robe est adorable ! Gucci ? Non, Chanel … Lequel ?

-Grand-père.

-... Forcément.

Adrien étouffa un rire et permit à sa petite puce d'aller voir Alix et Kim. Seule avec lui, Chloé changea totalement d'expression, son beau visage se transformant en un masque d'inquiétude pure et de colère absolue.

-Cette peste de Sabrina … J'espère qu'elle n'a pas osé te menacer davantage. Tu aurais du me laisser engager un avocat de renom ! Alya aurait trouvé quelques infos pour la descendre comme une flèche ! Une vraie furie quand elle veut et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Chloé … Quand elle a révélé ses infos, les journalistes l'ont envoyé bouler … Tout le monde la prend pour une folle, que veux-tu de plus … ?

-Elle t'a menacé !

-Ce n'était strictement rien.

La blonde sembla s'étouffer et secoua ses mains près de sa tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et les quelques nouvelles insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Les parents de la mariée annoncèrent que la mariée était fin prête et la cérémonie put enfin commencer. Chacun trouva un siège, se concentrant sur le marié près de l'autel, les garçons d'honneur légèrement en retrait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le cortège des demoiselles d'honneur. Leurs bouquets bien en mains, elles se placèrent toute à la gauche, le regard rivé sur la mariée qui s'avançait déjà.

Mylène était tremblante d'excitation : c'était son jour et il était absolument parfait. Dans sa belle robe, elle était une Princesse venue d'un conte de fée.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise, de ravissement et bien évidemment, quelques larmes qui suivirent Mylène sur le chemin vers l'autel. Mais elle ne voyait qu'Ivan, encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Adrien avait veillé à avoir une bonne place, se doutant bien qu'Emma n'allait pas vouloir rater une seule miette du spectacle. Elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise, les yeux brillant à souhait. Lui-même était très ému, heureux pour ses amis. Tout le monde allait se faire de magnifiques souvenirs !

Mais tandis que le prêtre partait dans son monologue traditionnel, l'esprit d'Adrien s'égara : il se souvenait encore parfaitement d'une autre robe blanche, d'un autre lieu et de certains invités qui n'étaient pas présents aujourd'hui.

* * *

Adrien soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Il réajusta son col et regarda ses cheveux. Il les plaqua avec ses mains puis les laissa revenir à leur place d'origine. Inutile de lutter contre ce combat capillaire perdu d'avance. Nino était un peu derrière sur son portable, probablement en train de parler avec Alya, elle-même occupée avec Marinette.

Le blond regarda sa montre, se rendant compte du peu de temps qu'il restait avant qu'il ne devienne un homme marié. Oh, tout ce stress … !

-T'inquiètes, t'es parfait !

Une seule phrase de son ami et son cœur s'allégea un peu. Le pouvoir formidable de l'amitié ! Il se tourna vers son témoin et annonça :

-Je suis prêt !

* * *

Adrien était devant l'autel improvisé, au beau milieu d'un jardin somptueux qui avait du coûter une blinde à réserver. Il avait fermé les yeux sur le prix, c'était son jour et tout allait être parfait ! Les journalistes refoulés au loin s'étaient quand même massés pour voler quelques clichés du célèbres mannequin dans son costume blanc taillé sur mesure.

Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation : il allait épouser Marinette. Il allait épouser SA Marinette ! Sa Ladybug ! C'était … c'était … juste parfait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sourire victorieux adressé à sa défunte mère. Était-elle fière de lui là-haut ? Adrien espérait bien que oui. Soudainement, la musique résonna et il posa les yeux sur la magnifique femme au bras de son immense père, encore si loin de lui.

La robe blanche de Marinette était une œuvre d'art signée Gabriel Agreste. Un bustier en forme de cœur pour épouser ses fines formes et de longues manches en dentelle. Une robe qui descendait le long de ses jambes et qui se terminait enfin après une longue traîne digne d'une Reine sur un trône. Gabriel Agreste aimait, mine de rien, le travail qui éblouissait les yeux d'un seul regard.

Marinette avait, pour une fois, laissé ses cheveux libres, cascade bleue le long de son dos dénudé. Elle était tellement belle qu'Adrien ne réalisa pas que Tom lui tendait la main de sa fille et que son absence fascinée avait provoqué quelques petites éclats de rire. Il en fallait pour couper le jeune héritier du monde réel.

Tout embarrassé, il prit la main de sa belle dans la sienne et plongea ses yeux verts dans les magnifiques saphirs en face de lui.

Il la lâcha seulement du regard quand il vint le temps de l'embrasser. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main en recevant les félicitations chaleureuses de leurs amis. Ni pour se diriger vers la salle où allait se tenir le repas, où l'oncle de Marinette avait préparé, à ce qu'on disait, une montagne de plats différents.

Pour la lune de miel, Adrien l'avait emmené en Chine, voir sa famille maternelle. Puis sur une île paradisiaque où la Ladybug avait décidé de concevoir une ligne de maillots de bain qui avait fait fureur.

Le début d'une longue vie heureuse, qu'il croyait.

* * *

Mylène et Ivan se tenaient passionnément tandis qu'Alya avait sortit son appareil photo pour les mitrailler.

Adrien se sortit de ses souvenirs pour caresser doucement la tête d'Emma, encore émerveillée. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire puis ils allèrent féliciter les jeunes mariés. Le blond avait noté dans un coin de sa tête que le gâteau de mariage avait été commandé dans une fameuse boulangerie dont il connaissait les moindres recoins. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte de se mettre à table.

La petite main d'Emma attrapa la sienne et il la serra avec tendresse. Encore un mariage auquel il assistait et la main d'une demoiselle au cheveux bleus dans la sienne. Et peu importe l'époque en question, cette personne avait véritablement tout son amour rien que pour elle.

Adrien souleva sa fille, glissant son doigt sur sa joue pour venir cueillir une petite coccinelle égarée sans nul doute.

Ou alors, Marinette, même de là-haut, avait tenu a être présente ce jour-là, pour joindre ses vœux de bonheur à ceux des autres.

* * *

Bon, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour tout ce temps sans poster. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Mais en même temps, on peut dire aussi que je cherche à repousser l'inévitable puisque le prochain chapitre ... bah, c'est le dernier. Bah ouais, ça fait quelque chose quand même. Je suis sensible, me faut du temps pour me mettre en condition et me remettre de mes émotions après.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur !


	19. Chapitre 19 - Marinette

**Marinette**

* * *

Sa main habillée de sa bague de mariage caressa le marbre du plan de travail de la cuisine. Quelques pas sur le côté et ce fut le tour du cuir du canapé. La grande baie vitrée laissait entrer les rayons chauds du soleil mais elle ne pouvait plus les ressentir, ni même se souvenir de la sensation. Et pourtant, une étrange émotion emplissait son cœur, l'inestimable sensation d'être à la maison.

Marinette était chez elle.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté cet endroit.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle désirait rester près de son mari et de son enfant. Au fait qu'elle avait des regrets à ne pas avoir pu endosser son rôle de mère. A tant de phrases jamais prononcées.

Marinette ressentait du regret. De la déception de ne pas avoir pu partager davantage la vie d'Adrien. De la colère de ne pas avoir pu vivre la vie d'Emma. De la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu dire une dernière fois au revoir à ses parents, à Alya, à Nino et à tant d'autres.

Et dans ce maelström d'émotions, il y en avait bien une pour chasser ces idées noires : l'amour qu'elle ressentait toujours, telle la lumière l'empêchant de sombrer.

L'empêchant également de s'en aller si elle devait être honnête. Ça et l'injustice d'être partit trop tôt.

La jeune mère avait été là tout le temps, suivant pas à pas l'évolution de son beau bébé en une remarquable petite fille qui faisait sa fierté et celle d'Adrien. Emma était assurément tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis qu'elle désirait une vie de famille. Comment ne pas aimer ce petit être parfait ?

D'ailleurs, la petite Emma lui passa devant, en courant. Sans la remarquer bien sûr, les fantômes étaient loin, bien loin, trop loin du monde des vivants. Marinette couvait sa fille du regard, surveillant tous ses gestes, inquiète à vrai dire de la voir chuter et se blesser. Ce qui, naturellement arriva puisqu'elle avait hérité de ses gênes maladroits. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toucher Emma mais elle n'empêcha pas son corps de bouger jusqu'à la petite, vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Elle allait s'agenouiller quand deux mains puissantes avaient relevé le petit corps pour le remettre sur ses deux pieds. Adrien. Son Adrien.

Son magnifique Adrien.

Elle en était incapable mais comme Marinette aurait aimé pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue, attirer ses yeux verts vers son visage, réclamant un baiser de bon retour. Mais c'était impossible. Il était sensible, très sensible à sa présence et c'était pour cela que parfois, elle venait nouer ses bras autour de lui ou un baiser sur une joue. Elle avait encore besoin d'Adrien et égoïstement, elle aimait croire qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Son époux laissa filer leur fille dans sa chambre où elle allait visiblement chercher quelque chose d'important, pour ce jour important. Il ferma les yeux, assis sur le canapé et laissa à Marinette, le loisir de le détailler. Comme il était beau ! Tellement plus qu'avant mais beaucoup moins qu'après. Son regard bleu descendit sur un bras musclé dont elle connaissait la force mais aussi la douceur. Il portait toujours sa bague.

L'ancienne Ladybug était tout en contradictions : le blond n'avait déclaré pouvoir n'aimer qu'elle et cela l'avait enchanté. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste éternellement seul. Il était bien entouré, heureusement, prenant soin de leur fille comme ils l'auraient fait à deux et même si Alya et Sabine étaient les figures maternelles dont Emma avait désespérément besoin, elle refusait qu'Adrien vive seul, juste pour entretenir son souvenir. Il avait encore tant à vivre.

Doucement, elle s'assit près de lui, attendant également le retour d'Emma. Le coussin ne flancha pas sous son poids vaporeux. Elle s'approcha d'Adrien, juste assez pour le regarder, comme si elle n'en aurait jamais assez.

Emma était revenue, cachant dans son dos, le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle lui avait fait. Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent et avec un sourire, il souleva sa fille pour venir la déposer sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle tendait son précieux bien.

Marinette savait déjà ce qu'il y avait sous le papier. Tout comme elle était au courant pour le portrait commandé par Chloé. Elle avait vécu tous ces beaux moments sans pour autant que sa présence soit remarquée. Elle les laissa un instant seuls, désireuse soudainement de visiter à nouveau l'appartement, comme si les souvenirs l'appelaient.

La chambre d'Emma, où le petit lit avait remplacé le berceau choisi avant sa naissance. Ici, à cette latte de parquet précise, elle y avait fait ses premiers pas, se trémoussant étrangement pour que ses fesses protégées par la couche ne rencontrent pas le sol brutalement. Marinette se souvenait de ses petits bras tendus vers son père, vers sa mère, alors juste à côté.

Il avait fallu énormément de temps pour qu'Adrien laisse Emma avoir sa propre chambre, même en tant que bébé. Il la faisait dormir avec lui, paniqué à l'idée que sa beauté âgée de quelques semaines puisse également lui échapper des mains, tout comme sa mère. Sa grande main ne s'était jamais délogée de la petite poitrine, s'endormant tout en la sentant se soulever.

Et quand Emma décidait de jouer à qui garderait le plus longtemps sa respiration, Marinette avait toujours vu Adrien se réveiller en un instant, secouant sa fille jusqu'à la voir arrêter son macabre manège.

La chambre d'Adrien, pour ne plus dire la leur. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Adrien dormait à droite et même après sa mort, Marinette s'allongeait encore près de lui, se lovant contre un torse qui ne pouvait plus la sentir. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir alors elle profitait simplement de ces moments. Combien de fois également avait-elle vu son bel aimé saisir son oreiller pour y camoufler ses larmes et ses cris de tristesse. Il avait fallu tout une armada pour faire comprendre au veuf que non, il était impossible de ne pas laver l'oreiller qu'utilisait Marinette. Elle-même en avait eu envie de rire quand elle l'avait vu le serrer contre lui, comme pour le protéger. Ce n'était qu'un oreiller après tout.

La salle de bain où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte. Mais là aussi qu'Emma avait prononcé son premier mot, alors que le jeune papa était en train de la laver. Marinette s'en souvenait très bien, de ce moment : Emma qui regardait toujours le monde curieusement de ses grands yeux avait subitement fixé son père pour babiller avant de conclure par un « Papa » retentissant et impossible à prendre pour autre chose. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir essuyer les larmes de joie du papa en question et bouder légèrement sur le fait que ce ne soit pas un « Maman ».

Elle repartit dans le salon où le père et sa fille se câlinaient tendrement sur le canapé, profitant juste de l'autre en ce merveilleux jour que celui où Adrien Agreste avait poussé son premier cri. Marinette reprit sa place près d'eux, les couvant d'un regard attendrit. Quelle vie parfait, ils auraient tous mené tout de même. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir être à chaque instant aux côté de sa famille et peut-être en compagnie d'Hugo et de Louis, les deux fils qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir également. Emma aurait fait une si bonne grande sœur.

Ils restèrent tous longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien amorce le premier mouvement, indiquant à sa fille qu'il était plus que l'heure d'aller dormir maintenant. Ils avaient été au restaurant, juste tous les deux mais le temps filait et tristement, Marinette s'en rendit davantage compte quand elle prit conscience que devant elle, son mari n'était plus tout à fait un jeune garçon mais plus un homme.

Marinette surveilla qu'Emma se brossait bien les dents et mette convenablement son pyjama. Elle s'installa sous sa couette, attendant sagement le bisou du soir d'Adrien. Le blond ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, prenant légèrement place sur le lit pour embrasser son petit front et caresser les cheveux bleus. Il remonta la couette, embrassa une nouvelle fois son bébé et quitta la chambre sur un murmure. Marinette était déjà derrière la porte quand il la referma et le suivit tranquillement dans la sienne. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, à sa place tandis qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Ce fut un Adrien aux mèches encore un peu humides qui se glissa à son tour contre son matelas, les yeux clos. Il soupira de tout son cœur et Marinette glissa légèrement jusqu'à lui. Il se tendit quand elle posa sa main près de son cœur comme s'il pouvait la sentir. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, murmurant des paroles qu'il pouvait aussi bien ne pas entendre :

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, Adrien. Tu es le meilleur papa qu'il existe et le meilleur mari du monde. Je t'aime tellement. Ladybug aime tellement son Chat Noir.

Un étrange petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres mutines du concerné tandis qu'il commençait doucement à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

C'était dans ces moments-là où Marinette pouvait sentir qu'on l'appelait ailleurs. Généralement, la tête blonde de l'épouse Agreste se dessinait au loin, petit signe qu'elle devait continuer de son côté maintenant tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Que sa famille allait bien et qu'elle pouvait reposer en paix.

A cela, Marinette se contentait de secouer négativement la tête et de fermer les yeux pour apprécier la respiration calme d'Adrien, chassant cette horrible pensée de partir maintenant.

Même morte, elle ne connaissait rien du Paradis ou de l'Enfer, ne savait même pas s'il y avait une vérité à ce propos. Mais si un lieu devait faire office d'endroit chaleureux, plein de lumière et où elle était entourée des gens qui l'aimait, alors cet appartement convenait très bien.

Près d'Adrien, près d'Emma.

* * *

Et voili, voilou !

Le chapitre final pour clôturer cette fic ! (Comment ça Max ? Je n'avais strictement aucune inspiration pour Max donc ... désolée, Max)

J'espère que le chapitre "Marinette" vous a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire également.

Je suis très contente d'avoir parcouru ce petit bout de chemin avec vous, merci infiniment à tous, pour vos reviews, vos petits messages persos ! Qui sait, peut-être à une prochaine fois ?

Bisous, bisou !


End file.
